Only I know what your like alone
by EXPLODINGWEWILLGO
Summary: An Uno/Soi story. It starts from a few years after Soi becomes a captain. Please review. Oh and Soi get's a female lieutenant. Rating may change.
1. Of checkups, tea, and people

'_I hate check-ups_!'

Soi was obviously walking to the fourth division.

She had become a captain sixteen years previously.

Unohana made her nervous.

Still.

Soi saw that she acted nice…but she knew the woman could be cold.

Retsu was waiting for her when she got there.

Soi found that to be very odd.

"I wasn't sure you would show up. I was about to go find you." She smiled kindly at the young captain.

Soi felt out of place. The way she looked at her was odd.

Retsu stepped aside and motioned Soi inside.

God she hated check-ups.

She didn't know why she felt so weird around the healer.

Soi knew for a fact she had been coming to this woman for regular checks and physicals since she was a child. Maybe that was why it was odd.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Soi sat in a plain white room with a simple hospital robe on.

Retsu walked in with something in her hands.

Soi wasn't paying enough attention to care. She just wanted to get this over with.

"You need a shot." The woman said suddenly.

Soi snapped her head around. "What!?"

She hated shots with a _passion_.

Retsu looked up from what she was doing without raising her head. "You need a shot." She repeated.

Soi shook her head furiously. "No. I don't want one!"

"To bad. You need one."

She prepped the needle and walked up to the girl.

Soi made to bolt off the bed but Retsu snatched up the back of her robe and pulled her back.

She grabbed Soi's arm and easily pressed the needle into the skin.

"OUCH!!" Retsu hadn't done it exactly nice.

"I apologize if I hurt you." She threw the needle away.

Soi scoffed. "Yeah right."

Unohana gave her an amused look.

"That was all that was needed. You can get dressed and go about your business."

"You could have been a _little _gentle." Soi whispered.

Unohana walked back up to her with a small bandage.

She smiled as she took the girls arm and kissed the 'wound' before placing the bandage over it.

The woman chuckled when she saw Soi's face turn bright red. "Feel better?"

Soi hopped off the medical bed.

"You know lady you are some piece of…actually it does." She looked at her arm.

Retsu's smile widened.

Soi snarled and got her clothes.

She got dressed in silence. It was very awkward because the older woman was in the room the whole time.

"Mm…Soi Fong?" Retsu asked suddenly.

"What is it?" Soi was very upset about that shot.

"Would you mind joining me for some tea if you have nothing else to do? Or is that to far out of your way?"

"…..I don't mind." Why not try and be nice for once, right?

"Excellent. Follow me."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Are you having trouble adjusting to Yoruichi-san being gone?" Retsu asked as she poured two cups of fresh tea.

"I don't see how that's your business."

"Forgive my bluntness."

"Its no big deal." Soi watched the sky darken slowly.

"It seems that way." The older woman took her own cup.

"I'm sure it does." Soi took hers. She wouldn't admit that she loved sweets. So she took it the way it was.

It was bitter…but good none the less.

"You don't have to act so cold all the time Soi." Unohana said after a moment of silence had passed.

"Again I don't see how your concerned on that front."

"Please Soi…I see right through you."

"That's because there's nothing to see on the inside."

"There's plenty to see on the inside. You used to be such a nice girl."

"Times change…and so do people along the way."

"That is very true."

"That's why I said it."

Retsu chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Soi asked after she swallowed more hot tea. She wasn't a sipper.

"You can't fool me Soi. I've known you since you were a child."

"That's what makes this so weird!" Soi put her tea down and stood.

"Hmm?"

"What is _wrong _with you?"

"What do you mean?" She must have caught on.

"You must really think I'm stupid."

"I don't."

"You think I don't see you always staring at me?"

"I could be looking at Yamamoto."

"Yeah. During a meeting I may believe that. But you do it even when we aren't."

"Maybe I'm worried about your health."

"My health is just fine. You've been saying so since I first started coming for check-ups and physicals."

Retsu placed her own tea down as well. "Mm-hmm. And what do you think that is then?"

"If I knew why would I ask?" Soi was getting seriously pissed off.

"True."

"So what is it?"

The healer looked up at her. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean your not sure?"

"Exactly what I said. I'm not sure."

"So you stare at me for _no _reason? You clear your whole schedule for _one check-up?"_

"Only yours." The other captain stood as well.

"But why?" Soi was getting desperate for an answer. She felt out of place and odd.

She hated that.

"Hmm…let's just say I've taken a liking to you."

"UGH! Your not answering my question!"

Unohana tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"

"WHY!? I asked you why you never answered! Why are you interested in me?"

Retsu shrugged. "I just am. I don't need a reason."

"Yes you do. You know what? Just leave me alone!" Soi started to walk away.

"You used to tell me everything." Unohana called.

"That was when I was a child and didn't realize that secrets are meant to be kept." Soi answered.

"You still are."

Soi whipped around and walked back up to her. "What?"

"Your still a child."

"No…no I'm not."

"To me you are."

"That's just to you. I'm not a child. Children are out there." She pointed behind her.

"I'm a captain. Only smart well trained children become captains, and the second we do…we aren't children any more. You need to see that."

"Maybe your right."

"I know I am."

"Maybe that's the reason."

Soi heaved a sigh. "What?"

"That your not a child anymore. Maybe that's the reason I've taken interest."

"What is there to be interested in?"

"You've turned out to be a smart, brave, strong, beautiful woman Soi. Maybe that's it."

Soi just stood there. She was tired all of the sudden. "What do you want from me?"

"Just you." She walked forward.

Soi felt dizzy and light headed now. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't need a shot."

Soi's vision started to blur.

The young captain dropped.

"You'll be fine." Retsu's voice said in her ear just before she blanked out.


	2. Getting out

'What's going on?'

'**Get up!**'

'What?'

'**You need to get up.**'

'Suzumebachi?'

'**Yes. Now wake up. Here she comes!**'

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi snapped up.

Looking around she saw she was in a plain room with just the bedding she was laying in and a small table beside her.

"Your finally awake."

Soi looked over to the door.

Retsu was standing watching her.

"What the hell did you do to me!?"

She tried to stand.

"Stop. You'll be off your feet for a few more hours. Don't rush it."

Soi glared at her and got into a crouch.

Retsu walked forward. "Stop." She repeated.

Soi didn't listen. She pushed herself up to a shaky stand.

She took a few steps away from the other woman.

She fell onto her left knee. Retsu was by her side in a second.

"I told you to stop."

"I don't care!" Soi snapped.

Retsu looked hurt by the girls rudeness.

"I'm trying to help."

"This is your fault! Get away!"

Retsu set her face and grabbed Soi' arm. She hauled the girl up and moved her back t the futon.

"Just stay here." She said as she helped Soi back down.

"I want to leave."

"To bad."

"What do you want!?"

"You."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. Right now I just want to talk." Unohana sat beside Soi.

The other shuffled away. Again the healer seemed hurt.

"What about?"

"Anything."

"I don't get it."

"We used to connect."

"I was a child and you didn't shoot poison in me!"

"It wasn't poison. It was just something to help you sleep. You haven't gotten much since Yoruichi-sans departure."

"How would you know?"

Retsu just smiled.

"Stupid question." Soi said to herself.

"Very."

She looked up to find Unohana less than a foot away.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"A cat about to jump a mouse."

Retsu's smile widened. She shot forward and pushed Soi down.

"I'm not going to do anything to you." She confirmed.

Soi was shocked as the fourth division captain laid down beside her.

Retsu wrapped an arm around Soi's waist and cuddled up to the smaller girl.

"This is so weird."

"Hmm?"

"I've known you since I was so small. It seems odd that your acting this way around me."

"Hmm. But it's the way I feel."

"You haven't told me how you feel."

"Attached."

"I feel that." Soi turned her head to Unohana.

"Good. That sleeper tends to make people numb."

"No. I can feel everything just fine."

Retsu smiled. Soi's face stayed blank but her eyes held curiosity.

Soi finally noticed that the healers hair was pulled _back_. In a simple ponytail.

"I like that."

"Hmm?"

"Your hair. Its pulled back. You should do it more often." Soi looked back up at the ceiling.

Retsu stared at Soi oddly.

The girl looked back to her. "What?"

Unohana actually blushed. "Thank you."

Soi eyed her before turning her eyes back to their previous occupation. "Mm."

The healer smiled again and rested her head on Soi's shoulder.

"How do you like being a captain?"

"Its better than being a servant. But its not what I wanted."

"What did you want?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"Yeah…I do, but it sounds stupid."

"Tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

The younger looked suspiciously at the older. 'Why not?' She decided. She had kept all her secrets in the past.

"I always wanted to be…." She stopped. It really did sound stupid.

"What?"

"….." Soi mumbled her answer.

"I didn't catch that. Speak up." Retsu smiled as she sat back up.

"A bird!" Soi shouted. "I wanted to be a bird when I was a child."

"That's not stupid at all Soi."

"Yes it is."

"Well tell me why you wanted to be a bird."

"They always get to go where they want. Not a worry in the world. Just follow their instincts." Soi explained.

"That sounds very nice. I wouldn't mind being a bird either then if I could." She was sincere.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Retsu smiled and placed herself back where she had been. With her upper half laying on top of the younger.

"Is this uncomfortable for you?"

"The way your acting? It makes me very uncomfortable."

"You know what I mean."

"No then. Your very warm."

Retsu smiled and gripped Soi tighter.

Soi fell asleep easy a few minutes after.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi groaned as sunlight hit her closed eyes.

She sat up and opened her eyes slowly.

She stood up and stretched while rubbing her eyes.

She walked out to the small walkway that went all the way down each end.

"Awake I see." Soi looked back in the room.

Retsu walked in carrying a try of food.

"Where am I?" Soi asked as she walked up to the other.

"The guest quarters." Was the answer.

"Who's taking care of my squad? My lieutenant is an idiot so I doubt he could."

"I sent in a request for new lieutenant for your squad just before you came here the other day. They should be there by now."

Soi sat on the futon. "Thanks."

"For the food or the request?"

"Both. But I'm not very hungry."

"Then at least drink your tea and have some of the ramen."

Soi nodded and took the tea.

Retsu smiled and left the room.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where's the captain?" A man asked the new lieutenant of their squad.

She had just gotten there late yesterday.

"Not here. Now get back to your training!" She said sternly.

Her hair was tied back in a long low ponytail. It was a greenish black color, and her eyes were a piercing blue with purple around the edges.

She wore a black tank top with the standard pants and sandals. Her lieutenants badge was worn as a type of necklace. Her Zanpakuto was not on her.

She did have one…but…it was complicated to get to.

"Lieutenant Hotaru." A man ran up to her.

"What is it?"

"Omaeda said he want to challenge you. For his position back on the squad."

"Ugh. Fine, where is this fight gunna be?" Hotaru was annoyed by this. But it would be fun to kick his ass.

"He said he wants to fight in front of the fourth division."

"Why there?"

"He said it was because he wanted to send you there quickly for your injuries after the fight was over."

Hotaru snorted in amusement. "Fine then. When is it?"

"Five minutes."

Hotaru nodded to him and made her way to the fourth division.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi stood just as Retsu walked back in.

"Can I leave now?"

"Do you hate my company so much?"

"I don't hate it…its just…I _want _to leave."

"_I _want to keep you to _myself_."

"I don't care. You've done that long enough."

"What will you do when you get out of here?"

"I…I don't know. Keep training most likely."

"You can't continue training like you are Soi. It'll only make you weak. The human body can only handle so much."

"We're Shinigami. We can handle more than the humans."

"That only depends on the level of tolerance a body has. You don't know what yours is."

"And you do?"

"No. But I don't want you getting yourself hurt."

"Why do you _care _so much!?"

Soi was silenced by a chaste kiss on her lips.

She was sill in shock when the older pulled away.

"Just because." Unohana smiled.

Soi blushed beet red.

Retsu smiled wider. "You liked it."

"So?"

Retsu laughed quietly and took Soi's hand.

Soi didn't pull away but she didn't return the small squeeze Unohana gave her.

"Captain!?" Someone shouted down the hallway.

"Isane?"

They walked out of the room.

Soi tried to pull her hand away as the fourth squads lieutenant ran up to them.

Retsu wouldn't have it. She gripped Soi's hand like an iron vice.

Soi whimpered in pain.

Isane looked oddly between the two.

"What is it?" The captain asked calmly.

"The old lieutenant of the Soi Fong-taichou's squad and the new lieutenant of the squad are about to fight."

"Where are they?"

"Right out front. Most of our squad and the second squad have gathered."

"We'll be right there. Go on and make sure you can stop them if possible."

"Yes ma'am." Isane ran off again.

Soi whimpered again.

Retsu looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Your hurting me!" She shouted.

Retsu looked down at their hands and pulled away quickly.

Soi clutched her hand to her and glared at the other woman. Her hand was a little red and bruised at some points.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She reached out.

"Get away! You sure can hurt me a lot for a supposed healer who wants to help me." Soi snarled.

"I'm sorry."

"Get away from me!"

Retsu stepped closer anyway and took Soi's hand gently in her own.

Their hands glowed pale green.

"There. All better."

Soi snatched her hand away and glared at her. "It was your fault."

She walked away and Retsu, who was now very sad, followed after her.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You sure you want to do this fatty?" Hotaru called to the large man.

"Shut it!" Was the answer. He was doing a few stretches.

"Well hurry up! Let's not wait for the grass to grow."

Omaeda growled and pulled out his Zanpakuto.

Hotaru just smiled.

Soi and Unohana walked out a moment after Omaeda pulled his bade.

Soi finally got her first glimpse of other people she knew. She was finally getting real air.

She felt like she had been here for weeks. She hated it.

"Let's go tubby!" Hotaru called.

"Gegetsuburi! Smash!" Omeada shouted.

A large spiked ball appeared where the blade had been. The hilt turned into a steal staff.

Omaeda laughed loudly. "Let's see what you've got little girl!"

"Lets." Hotaru stood calmly with her hands on her waist.

The large man seemed upset by the girls calmness.

"Crush!" He shouted.

The spiked ball shot itself from the staff and at the new lieutenant.

She put up one hand and caught it. She pressed back hard and sent it back at him. (like in my-otome.)

Omaeda had one moment of shock before his own Zanpakuto slammed into his stomach.

Soi watched in amusement as her old lieutenant was launched back and barreled into a nearby wall.

"Go help him." Unohana commanded her squad.

"Yes ma'am!" A few headed out to retrieve him.

Retsu looked at Soi.

The girl was looking at Hotaru with admiration.

Retsu instantly felt jealous.

Soi walked down the steps and up to the lieutenant.

Hotaru looked curiously at her.

"You did well."

"You are…" She eyed Soi before realization struck.

She froze up and slammed herself down to her knees.

"Soi Fong-taichou."

Soi smiled. This girl reminded her of herself while serving Yoruichi.

"You don't have to bow so low to me. I am not royalty."

Hotaru sat up but did not get up from the ground.

"Not many people are these days."

"Very true. What's your name?"

"Hotaru ma'am."

"Last name?"

"I don't have one."

"I see. You are very accomplished to make it to lieutenant."

"I always wanted to be on a squad. Lieutenant is an honor for someone like me."

"Where are you from?"

"A low place. I don't wish to bore you with the details. But I have come a very long way, am fortunate to be where I am."

"We have something in common then."

"Hmm?"

"I'll explain some other time. Wait here for me."

"Yes ma'am." Hotaru stood as her captain walked away.

She was very fortunate.

"I'm leaving now." Soi said as she walked back to Unohana.

"I figured as much. Please come and visit very soon."

"….I'll think on it. Thank you though."

"What for?"

"Almost breaking my hand and shooting poison in me aside…you took care of me and got me a much better lieutenant. So thank you."

"You're welcome. And I'm very sorry about your hand. It wasn't poison."

"…Yeah. I'll see you some other time."

Soi walked away with her new lieutenant at her heels.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hotaru means firefly for those who don't know.


	3. Another visit

"Back so soon?" Retsu said happily as Soi walked up to her.

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

"Us."

Soi walked past her, completely ignoring Retsu's hopeful look.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You said you wanted to talk to me about us?" Retsu asked as they entered her own private room.

"Yeah." Soi sat one of the stray chairs in the room.

"What is it then?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I thought we went over this?"

"We did. But you never gave me a straight answer."

"Hmm." Retsu let her eyes drift over Soi's lazy position in the chair.

"You'll never tell me will you?"

"Maybe someday."

Silence

"What are you doing?" Soi asked as Retsu suddenly stood to her full height and walked up to her.

"Nothing." A lie.

The healer leaned down, wrapping her arms around Soi's neck. The younger woman made no movements to get away.

Retsu smiled at that and pressed her lips to Soi's cheek. Again Soi didn't pull away.

Another kiss, this time closer to Soi's mouth. No movement.

Their lips sealed together. Soi kept her eyes open while Retsu had hers closed.

When Retsu pulled back Soi simply stared.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked finally.

Unohana hummed happily. "Very much."

Soi stood and Retsu went with her seeing as her arms were wrapped around her neck.

"Good to hear."

The other captain looked upset. "Why don't you like me?"

"Because I don't know how you feel."

"I…I really think I could love you…but…you don't talk to me anymore."

"What would I talk about?"

"How _you _feel."

"I don't feel much of anything."

"So that kiss meant nothing?" Retsu pulled away.

"I didn't say that. You asked what I felt and I told you. I never said the kiss meant nothing." Soi looked away.

Unohana was getting agitated. "Why can't you tell me how you really feel!?"

"Its none of your business!" Finally some emotion.

"Yes it is!"

"NO! It isn't! My heart belongs to _me_! I'm not giving it out to anyone!" Soi placed her hand on her heart.

"I'm not asking that you do. Just please talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything you want. I'll listen. Its been so long since we actually sat down and talked."

"Your forgetting about last week. You drugged me up then locked me away."

"I have sharing issues."

"I'm not yours!"

"Yes you are."

"How so? Where do you get off saying that?"

"Please just sit. I want to talk."

"Fine. Let's talk." Soi sat on the bed beside Unohana.

"Go ahead…let's here what you have to say then."

Instead of saying anything Retsu's hand slithered up Soi's back and around her neck. She pulled her fellow captain close.

"I just don't get what you see in me."

Unohana chuckled. "I see plenty."

"Like what?"

"I see strength…power…grace…and beauty. There are four right there."

"I don't think that that's enough to define me as a person."

"Of course not."

Soi shook her head in disbelief.

The healer pulled them both back onto the bed. Soi didn't stop her.

After Retsu tucked her head under Soi's chin she thought of a good question, but wasn't sure if she should voice it.

"Soi?"

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Oh…was that sarcasm?"

"Could be."

"I like it."

"Just ask the question."

"Do you think you could ever…love me?"

"…Maybe someday." Soi said quietly.

Retsu sat up and looked her directly in the eye. "Really?"

"I said maybe."

"Mm-hmm. Yes you did, but maybe is better than no." Retsu laid back down and tucked her head back under Soi's chin.

"I suppose. But have to get over this possession thing."

"Hmm. Maybe someday."

"Way to quote something I just said."

Retsu laughed softly. "Let's take a nap?"

"Yeah sure. I got nothin else to do."

Unohana fell asleep soon after, and Soi followed.


	4. Going back again

Unohana smiled and waved to Soi a few hours later.

Soi simply gave a small wave over her shoulder.

Retsu put her hand down as she watched Soi walk away.

'_Mine_!' Her inner voice called.

'I doubt she would ever agree.'

'_…mine_.' The voice called again.

'Yes…mine.' Unohana turned and walked back inside her division.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hotaru looked up from the paper work she had been doing as Soi walked in.

"Captain. Have a nice walk?" She questioned with a small smile.

"Yes…I don't remember asking you to do that."

"You didn't. I figured you'd want some of it done when you got back. Not as much to worry about ya know."

"Hmm…thank you."

"No problem." Hotaru grinned and went back to signing and filing the papers.

Soi decided to train a little. She hadn't planned on sleeping so long. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Yes ma'am."

Soi left without another word. Having a lieutenant who could actually get something done was very nice.

'**Unohana did that for you.**' A soft voice in the back of her head nagged.

'_I thanked her Suzumebachi_.' Soi snapped irritably.

'**Alright, alright. No need for snippetry!**' Suzumebachi went silent.

Everything was silent as Soi continued her walk. '**Go see Retsu again.**'

'_Oh for gods sake_!'

Loud laughing filled her head.

'_Shut up._'

It went quiet again.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And Unohana's squad was right where she found herself.

She ignored the small snickering in the back of her mind. '_Damn it_!'

"You seem to be rather fond of showing up out of the blue." A soft voice sounded from behind her.

"Hmph."

"Would you like to talk some more?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Yet here you are." Unohana appeared beside her.

"Shut it." Soi looked to her left.

"Mm…don't be so cold." Retsu took her hand and guided her inside.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Would you like anything?" Unohana asked once they reached her private quarters.

"Not from you no." Soi answered evenly, looking around.

Retsu frowned as she slid the door shut.

"I'll bet you never acted this cold with Yoruichi."

"Shut up. If this is what your going to talk about…I'll leave." Soi turned for the door.

Unohana moved in front of it, blocking the younger woman's path. "I'm sorry…I won't talk about her anymore if that's what you want."

"I want you to leave me alone."

"Well first off…you came here. And second…you have a better chance at getting struck by lightning ten times than you do of me leaving you alone."

"…what do you want to talk about?" Soi rolled her eyes, defeated.

"Us."

"There is no us!" Soi shouted.

"Of course there is." Retsu said as though she was shocked. She moved Soi to the bed.

Soi sat there stiffly as the healer wrapped her arms around her neck. "How do you figure there's an 'us'?"

"Hmm…you like me just as much as I like you."

Soi stood back up at that. "Oh-Kay. That's enough. I don't like you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. There is no way I can like anyone as much as you claim to like me."

Unohana frowned. Unnecessary statement much!

"But you still like me."

"That isn't the point!"

"Why can't you just admit you like someone? Why can't that someone be me?" Retsu snapped.

"Because I can't like someone who's forcing themselves on me! You do that quite a bit!"

"That's only because I…," Soi tuned the healer's words out. She could still hear her, she just wasn't paying attention.

Soi wanted to leave. She didn't know why she had come here…but she wanted out.

She also wanted Retsu to just..._shut up_! There was only one option to get that to happen. One she would hopefully never have to do again.

She took a step forward and Retsu looked up, but didn't stop speaking. Soi clasped Unohana's face in both hands and leaned down.

Unohana gasped in surprise as Soi's lips found hers.

Soi pulled away a moment later. Retsu was still in a daze. "Can I leave?"

"Sure."

Soi smirked and released Retsu, she turned and walked out.

Unohana blinked in surprise. "What just happened?"

'_You let her get away!_' A voice in the back of her mind snapped.

"How?"

'_She kissed you and you let her get away!_' Her in voice called, clearly annoyed.

Retsu touched her lips. 'One step at a time.'

_'…It was nice_.'

Retsu nodded and smiled dreamily. "Very nice."

'_Mine…very soon she'll be mine._'

"Yes." The healer whispered happily. "Mine."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

i know Unohana seems really OOC.

But like the title says...you never know what people are like alone.


	5. Its a vitamin I swear!

"What will I do?" Unohana asked herself quietly.

'Rape?' Her inner-self asked coyly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Unohana snapped.

She was pacing from door-to-door in her room thinking hard.

How could she win Soi?

"No!" She snapped again when her inner-self began to suggest 'rape' again. "I have to do it properly."

'Drug her.'

"She'll hate me for the rest of her life. I don't want her to hate me!"

"I don't think its good for you to talk to yourself." A hard voice said Retsu's room entrance.

Looking around she saw her obsession.

Retsu smiled happily. "Soi." She called softly. "I didn't think you cared."

"I don't. I just don't want people to think you're a _nut _job."

"If that's what you want."

It had been a month since Soi had last visited. Retsu had been very upset and felt a bit neglected.

"Hmph." Soi moved to the bed and sat down staring at Unohana the entire time.

Retsu blushed under the intense gaze. "Soi-taichou?"

"Hum?"

"Where were you for the last month?"

"None of your business." She didn't say with a cold tone, but it wasn't kind either.

Unohana walked forward and sat beside her. "Yes it is. Where were you?"

"Why do you care?"

Retsu wrapped her arms around Soi's neck and placed her head on her shoulder.

"I just do."

"You act like we're a couple." Bad thing to say!

"Hmm." Retsu smiled dreamily and pulled Soi a little closer. "We will be."

"Whatever." Soi huffed and looked at the older woman who was clinging to her like a teenager.

"What's the matter?" The healer asked curiously.

"Your hair is tied back. You took my compliment." Soi noticed.

"You said it looked nice."

"It does. I'm glad you listened." Soi turned her eyes to the wall ahead.

"I always listen to you."

"Good to know." Soi said absently.

The younger captain relaxed when the arms around her neck disappeared. She felt a light pressure at her shoulder and looked at the older woman.

Retsu was pressing on her shoulder gently. Soi got the idea and fell back on the bed.

The healer smiled and slid between Soi's legs. "Take these off."

"Hmm? What for?"

"It's the middle of the night. Relax a little." Retsu pulled at Soi's captain robe.

Soi sat up and allowed her clothes to be removed.

She fell back onto the bed a minute later in boy-shorts and a tank top. Both were black.

Unohana had slipped into a dark blue nighty.

The younger captain's breathing hitched when the older captain straddled her waist. "All relaxed?"

"I suppose." Soi's eyes drifted over Retsu's half naked body.

The healer hummed and settled herself in. Half beside Soi and half on top of the girl.

There was silence for a long time until Soi voiced the loudest thought in her head.

"Warm."

Retsu looked over from toying with a piece of Soi's hair. "What's warm?"

"You are." Soi looked over at her.

Unohana blushed again. "Thank you."

"Uh-huh." Soi looked up at the ceiling.

Retsu sat up and blocked Soi's eyes from the ceiling. "…What?"

Unohana smiled and pressed her lips to Soi's. The healer was shocked when Soi kissed back.

The only time that ever happened was the month before when Soi had kissed her so she could leave.

Retsu pulled back when air became a problem. "Your not trying to leave are you?"

"I've got nothing else to do tonight…so no, I'm not trying to leave."

Retsu smiled and kissed Soi's neck. "Good."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Another month had gone by already. Retsu was happy that Soi visited quite a bit.

There were a few times though, that Unohana would visit Soi's squad and spend the night.

And as current times come about Retsu found herself sleeping next to Soi.

Who was currently staring at the ceiling.

"Soi?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you always stare at the ceiling?"

Soi turned to her then back up to the ceiling. "I don't know. I guess I'm just…daydreaming."

"It's the middle of the night." Retsu said teasingly.

"You know what I mean." Soi said calmly.

She had gotten used to the fact that Unohana had no intentions of leaving her alone.

"I do…but what…what do you daydream about?"

"Nothing." Soi answered honestly.

"How can you daydream about nothing?"

"I just do."

"What do you think about?"

"Nothing."

Retsu sat up. "Nothing? You don't think at all?"

"No."

"How…why…I don't understand."

"I don't either." Soi turned onto her side. Her back to the healer.

Unohana frowned. The girl was so complicated. But that was what the healer loved about her.

Simple thoughts made a person seem stupid. Soi seemed to be perfectly in between.

Her thoughts weren't so complicated she couldn't explain them. And they weren't so simple that she didn't need to explain them.

Soi was just right.

"Retsu?"

The older captain pulled herself out of her musing.

"You never said my name before."

"I never had a reason to."

Unohana laid back down.

Wrapping her arm around Soi's waist and kissing the back of her neck.

She laughed softly when she felt Soi shiver.

So the back of the neck was a weak spot? How fun!

"What is it?"

"I was going to ask…what you daydream or think about." Soi answered quietly.

"Hmm. Only you."

"What about work?"

"Your never far from anything I'm thinking about."

An odd fluttering occurred in Soi's stomach.

No one had ever said anything like that to her. It felt so…nice.

"Thank you."

Retsu hummed and moved a few inches away from Soi.

She wanted to find more shiver spots.

Unohana ran her hand across Soi's back. She pressed on a small piece of exposed skin on the small of her back.

Soi jerked and gave a small cry.

Blushing furiously Soi turned onto her back and glared at the older woman.

Retsu looked at Soi in wonder then back to the exposed skin.

She smirked and ran her fingers across Soi's belly.

Soi cried out again and curled her legs up while covering the open skin with her arms.

"You…," Retsu started as Soi jumped out of bed. "Your ticklish."

"I am not!" Soi snapped.

Unohana's smirk widened. She shot out of the bed after the young captain.

Soi shouted as she was tackled to the floor.

"What are you…Ahh!" Soi shrieked as Unohana's gentle hands ran across the exposed skin.

Soi laughed against her will!

Retsu pulled off the young captain's black tank top. And the wrappings beneath them.

Soi shrieked and covered her chest.

Unohana stared.

Soi's breast's were larger than her outfits let on. At a best guess Retsu would have said…C cup.

"Very nice. How big?"

Soi's blush increased profusely. "C." She said quietly.

"You must have learned how to barely breathe."

"Kinda."

"You have a beautiful body Soi. You should show it off a little more."

"You think so?"

"Mm-hmm."

"…Thank you."

Unohana leaned down and kissed Soi full on the lips.

"Do you like me?" Retsu asked when she pulled back.

"Yes."

"How much."

"…Enough."

"Do you…like me like me?"

"I like you..._almost_ like you." Soi cleared.

"Good enough for me." Retsu pulled Soi's hands away from her chest.

Retsu pulled both of Soi's hands into her left and placed them above Soi's head.

She reached into a small pocket on her nighty and pulled out a small white pill.

Soi eyed it suspiciously. "What is that?"

"I want you to take this."

"What is it?" Soi asked again.

"A vitamin."

"Yeah right. Seriously what is it?"

"Soi doesn't trust me?" Retsu feigned hurt.

"Not with vitamins and shots no. I've learned." Soi said truthfully.\

She remembered at a checkup she had a year before Yoruichi left, Retsu had given her a vitamin.

She had felt tingly and lustful. She hadn't taken any vitamins from Unohana anymore after that.

"Please?"

"Tell me what it is." Soi insisted.

"It'll make you…want."

"…Want what?" Soi's eyes narrowed. She knew where this was going.

"Me."

'_I knew it!_' Soi thought triumphantly. "**Hell** no!"

Retsu pouted. "It'll be fun."

"…" Soi thought hard about it.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Please choose what the vitamin does.

A: Extra long sex session

B: Soi gets a...a...hehehe if you PM me i'll tell you.

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

I'll rate it M. i can also promise if you choose B...it'll be more fun!


	6. enjoy this

You guys want A huh? Fine. Here, I hope you like it.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi takes the vitamin and they have hot kinky bondage sex.

Soi starts to like Unohana.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There. Did you enjoy it!

I was never gunna pick B. I wanted to see how open minded you guys were.

But you guys are obviously close minded jerks! Get loose, take a dare! Geeze!

Whatever. Ya think I'd really do something I knew nobody would like? How low do you think I am?


	7. Important AN

Okay...i'm finally calm.

How many want this story to go on? No more choices or any kinda tests to see how cool you are.

Just the story rated T with no extra's. None at all, in any way.

So how many? if you don't i'll delete it.


	8. Surprise!

On with the story!!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Soi?"

"What?"

Unohana stepped into the bedroom. It had been another month.

Soi had no problems with the healer now.

She would never admit to anyone that she was starting to fall for the woman.

"This is where you've been." Retsu walked up to her.

"For the afternoon. I was showing Hotaru how to command those idiots." Soi looked back up at the ceiling.

"Thinking about nothing again?" Unohana sat beside her.

"…Yeah."

The older woman chuckled and laid down beside the younger.

She wrapped her arm around Soi's waist possessively.

She had no plans to share Soi with anyone, for any reason.

Soi was _hers_.

"Stop acting so dominate." Soi said calmly.

Retsu looked up at her.

"I wasn't." She lied.

Soi scoffed. "Whatever."

Unohana laughed.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hotaru groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

These people just couldn't get it right!!

The members of the second squad were running laps around a large field.

They were sloppy and occasionally tripping.

"HEY!!" She shouted.

They all stopped and stared at her in fear.

"How hard is it to run in a straight line around a field?"

They mumbled and looked to their feet.

"You!" She pointed at an average sized boy with red hair.

"Uh…yes ma'am?"

"What's your name?" She walked slowly and deliberately to him.

"Um…I…it's…I'm…Ai-Mi ma'am." He stuttered out.

Some of the others snickered at him.

Ai-Mi blushed and looked down at is feet.

"Shut it!" Hotaru snapped at them.

They fell silent.

"Ai-Mi was it?" She turned back to the boy.

He nodded.

"Answer my question."

He knew what she meant. "It's not that difficult."

Hotaru nodded. "Ya hear that ladies and worms? Its not that difficult!"

They all shuffled back in fear.

"Now straighten up and fall in line. Or you will be scrubbing the toilets in the eleventh division!"

They groaned.

"With your toothbrush, and I'm going to watch and make sure you brush your teeth with it too."

They visibly paled.

"Now move it!" She shouted while pulling Ai-Mi out of line.

They straightened up and started running again.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi and Retsu walked into the field just as the second squad started running again.

"Heeyah!! Heeyah!!" Hotaru was shouting. (like Dr. Cox)

Soi chuckled in obvious amusement. "Nice job."

Hotaru turned. "Thanks. What do you usually threaten them with?"

"Breaking a limb." Soi nodded.

"Really? 'Cause I always…" Hotaru and Soi went off into a deep conversation about punishment.

Retsu shook her head in amusement and looked at the red-headed boy.

"Hello Unohana-taichou." Ai-Mi bowed respectfully.

She nodded with a smile. "Hello, are you part of Soi's division?"

The boy looked up at her. Unohana saw pride in his eyes. "Yes ma'am I am."

"Hmm. What's your name?"

"Ai-Mi ma'am."

"Last name?"

"I don't have one ma'am."

That was the way it was for many of the people in Soul Society. They usually name themselves depending on their situation.

Ai-Mi had only learned his first name before his parents died.

Unohana felt bad for the boy.

"Captain Soi Fong, I want you to meet someone." Hotaru and Soi had come out of their conversation.

"Hmm?"

"This is Ai-Mi." Hotaru clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Ai-Mi stiffened as Soi walked up to him.

"I remember you. The academy specifically wanted you in my squad."

He gulped. "Yes ma'am."

"You've worked hard to get here haven't you?"

"I have ma'am."

"Keep up the hard work." Soi gave a small smile.

He looked up at her in surprise and straightened himself up. "Yes ma'am!"

Soi nodded and walked up to Unohana, the two began talking and walked off as the second squad ran past them.

"You really respect her don't you?" Hotaru asked while watching the squad run laps.

"She deserves it. She proved that someone from a position of servitude and low ranks can do anything they want."

Hotaru nodded. The kid was right. She and Zaraki had proven that much.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

__

5 years before break in:

Soi and Unohana had been together for a very long time now.

The second division captain had no problems telling the woman that she loved her.

Unohana would always get that dreamy smile and say those word back to her.

Of course Retsu still had possessive feeling for Soi, and sharing problems.

Another thing about them was…Unohana wanted a family. She hadn't told Soi this though.

Soi was currently sitting on the steps to the fourth division looking at the sky.

Retsu walked up behind her and kneeled out of her line of sight. Careful as she did so.

"Soi?"

She looked over at her. "Hum?"

"What do you think about children?" Unohana asked carefully.

Soi's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"No reason." The older woman smiled.

Soi eyed her suspiciously. "What did you ask for then?"

Retsu looked down.

"Retsu?" She didn't have to say anything else. Her voice wasn't annoyed or angry. It was cool and calm.

"I…I'm pregnant."


	9. of panic, fear, and joy

"…Your hmm now?" Soi's eyes went wide. She was half praying she had heard wrong.

"I'm pregnant." Retsu repeated evenly.

"Right." Soi looked down and bit her lip.

Unohana was beginning to worry. What if she didn't want this. "Soi?" She called carefully.

The younger looked up at her still biting her lip.

"Are you okay?"

Soi looked to the right. '_AHHHHHH!!_' She looked back to the older. "Yeah. I should be asking how you are."

"Fine."

"That's good. Always good." She looked down at the steps below her.

"Soi are panicking about this?"

'_AHHHHHH!!_' Soi stopped biting her lip. "No. Not at all. Why would I panic? What reason is there for that?"

Retsu nodded. "Your obviously panicking. I'll let you be alone for a little while. Don't hurt yourself." She got up and walked back inside.

"You be careful. Your walking for two!" Soi shouted after her.

She heard Unohana hum. She whipped around, "Oh dear god!" She ran off.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"She's what?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah!"

Soi was pacing back and forth in her office.

Hotaru and Ai-Mi were sitting on the sofa watching.

"Well what did you say?" The new lieutenant asked.

"Not to much! I was trying not to let my heart pop out of my rib-cage."

Hotaru chuckled softly.

Ai-Mi smiled, but stayed silent.

"You should go and talk to her. She'll need it right now."

Soi stopped in front of them and nodded. "Yeah…I can't leave her alone right now. Take care of things here."

"Course." Hotaru nodded.

Soi nodded again and flashed out of sight.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi slid the door to Unohana's room open silently.

Looking over she found the woman on the bed.

Crying.

Soi slid the door shut and made sure it snapped as it did.

Retsu looked over at her. "Soi." She whispered hoarsely.

Said woman took in her lovers appearance.

Unohana was laying on her back in a simple black robe. Her hair was down.

"How you holding up?" She walked up to the bed.

Retsu looked back up at the ceiling. "I don't know. I'm not supposed to be this moody so early in."

"How far are you anyway?" Soi sat beside her.

"A month and four weeks."

"Your almost to two months. Morning sickness will start after the first few weeks right?"

"How did you know that?"

"We've been together how long? You honestly think nothing would rub off on me?"

Retsu laughed softly. They could do this.

"It…its not going to be easy." Soi said suddenly.

The healer looked at her. "No. It won't be. But that's why most couples who go through it together usually make it all the way."

"I'm not going anywhere."

She older smiled gratefully as the younger took her hand. "Thank you."

"You think I'd leave you like this?"

"I think the old Soi would."

"Well I'm glad I'm not her then."

Retsu smiled happily. Soi really was perfect. Her baby would be perfect to.

She could feel it.

"No more crying." Soi whipped Unohana's tears away.

The older captain nodded. "For now."

Soi laid down beside her. "For now. We'll deal with the other stuff when it happens."

Retsu snuggled up to the 'father' of her child. She smiled.

'Father'. She liked that. Maybe she would have the baby call Soi that.

She didn't have time to think about it.

She fell asleep.


	10. morning sickness, Yamamoto, Isane

Retsu sighed as she opened her eyes.

She was pressed up against something soft.

Looking up she saw it was her lover. Who was already awake.

Soi looked down at Unohana. "Morning."

Retsu sat up and stretched. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

The pregnant healer nodded.

There was silence before a wave of nausea hit the older woman.

She clasped her hands over her mouth and bolted off the bed and into the bathroom.

Soi groaned and fell back.

Today Unohana was officially two months pregnant.

The younger woman slid off the bed and went to help the poor woman.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You want anything else?" Soi asked Retsu quietly.

The healer had just finished drinking her glass of water. She shook her head.

"Sure?"

She nodded again.

"Alright. I have to go." Soi spoke as she pulled the blanket up over Unohana and took the glass.

The healer sat back up the moment the words had left her lover's mouth. "Where?"

"Captain-Commander." The steal eyed woman said plainly.

"Why?"

"You honestly think out of all the people around, he would be with the group that didn't know about this?" Soi gave her pregnant lover a skeptical look.

"No."

"Exactly. I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep." She kissed Retsu on the forehead.

The older hummed and fell back as the younger walked out of the room.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You want us to go with?"

Soi looked to her left.

Hotaru and her new student Ai-Mi was standing against the stairs.

"Could you?" Unohana had taught her when to rely on friends.

Soi needed them now.

Hotaru nodded and Ai-Mi smiled politely.

"Let's get this trip going." Hotaru and Soi walked side-by-side while Ai-Mi brang up the rear not far behind.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi took a deep breath. The trio were standing outside the Captain-Commanders office.

The captain didn't want to do this.

"I can't do this."

Hotaru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. Its just a small talk. You'll be fine."

"We can go with her right?" Ai-Mi asked his new sempai.

Hotaru looked at him and nodded, turning back to Soi with a smile. "Yeah. We're allowed to go in to so long as we don't talk."

"Thank you."

"No worries." Hotaru patted her captain's shoulder gently.

"Enter." A deep voice called from the other side of the door when Soi knocked.

The second captain slid the door open and walked in.

Hotaru and Ai-Mi close behind.

Yamamoto paid the two extras no mind. "Take a seat." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

Soi did as commanded.

Ai-Mi took their places a few feet behind her.

"I have heard from a reliable source that Retsu Unohana is pregnant."

Soi nodded. "Yes sir."

"With your child."

"She is sir."

"I see. I can do nothing about it. However are you going to take responsibility should something go wrong?"

"Absolutely."

"Very well. Unohana is one of my most trusted captains, take good care of her."

"I will sir. Without a problem."

"Good. And…keep Unohana away from the twelfth division. As well as the child when its born."

"I would never allow him near either."

Yamamoto eyed her with amusement. "Excellent. You are dismissed."

Soi stood and bowed.

"You know…," the three stopped moving for the door and looked back.

"I never took you for the family type. Good luck."

Soi blushed and nodded. "Thank you sir."

Yamamoto nodded and looked back at his work.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Retsu looked up from the book she had been reading. It had been a gift from Soi. She had made Omaeda go and get it.

"How did it go?"

"Good actually. He told me not to let you or the baby near the twelfth division."

"You had no intensions of let him near us right?"

"Course not! I'd kill him easy if he tried!" Unohana laughed at the determined look in Soi's eyes.

"They could use a new captain. A nicer one that isn't as crazed."

"Mm-hmm."

They stopped conversing when a knock came to the door.

"Unohana-taichou?"

"Isane?" Retsu called.

"May I come in?"

"Hai."

The door slid open and Isane walked in.

"Captain are you alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed so tired and a bit ill lately."

"Hmm. Have I?"

"Yes captain. Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes Isane I'm," she stopped quickly.

Her hand covered her mouth. Oh no! Not now!

She ran for the bathroom.

Isane stared after her. "What is wrong with her?" She turned to Soi.

Soi had a glass of water and a few saltine crackers in her hands as she walked to the bathroom.

"Don't worry I've got it."

Isane cringed at the sounds of Unohana's retching.

There was silence after she had stopped.

A moment later Retsu and Soi walked out.

The older woman looking very pale and leaning into Soi for support.

It was no secret that the two were together.

"Captain…your sick."

"No…no I'm not sick." Retsu laid down carefully on the bed. Soi pulled the blankets up over her shoulders.

"Then what's wrong."

Unohana looked over at her lieutenant. "You have to swear to me you won't tell anyone. We want to keep this a secret for as long as possible."

"I swear I won't."

"Good."

Retsu paused as Soi took the glass and went to get it refilled at the kitchen. The younger captain wouldn't have the woman drinking tap.

"Isane."

"Yes?"

"You wanted to know?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm pregnant."


	11. talking all day and a soon to be meeting

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Soi walked back in during their silence. She looked between the two.

Isane seemed to want to say something, but she didn't know what it was.

The second squad captain gave her a soft push on the shoulder. "Say something."

Isane stumbled a bit and looked back at Soi, who made a shooing motion to her.

Retsu seemed not to notice, but gave her lieutenant an odd look.

"I…I don't really know what to say ma'am."

"Hmm."

"Do you want this?"

"Very much."

"Then I guess congratulations fit's the situation best."

"Thank you Isane. But can't tell anyone."

"I won't. But they'll figure it out once you start to show."

Unohana looked down at her stomach. "I know." She frowned.

Soi walked up and sat beside her.

"One question?"

The pair looked up at Isane but Retsu asked, "What is it?"

"Can I be the god-mother?"

The healer laughed. "Of course."

Isane laughed in turn, excused herself and left the soon-to-be-parents alone.

Silence

"What do you think the baby will look like?" Soi asked quietly.

"Like you."

Soi chuckled and moved over Unohana to the other side of the bed.

"Its late already."

Retsu hummed softly and laid down.

Soi snuggled up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You won't be able to do that soon."

"I know…that's why I'm doing it now."

"Hmm…so cute."

Soi blushed and closed her eyes.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unohana was still up hours after Soi had fallen asleep.

Said woman mumbled something in her sleep and shifted.

Retsu looked down at her belly.

She smiled when she saw Soi's hand.

She grasped it in her own hand.

"Were getting through to her." She whispered quietly.

Soi mumbled again and curled her fingers around Unohana's.

The pregnant woman chuckled and finally fell asleep.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi snapped awake when she felt Retsu pull away.

She sat up just as the bathroom door slammed shut.

Soi heaved a sigh. She felt bad for her. But all she could do was her best.

She got the cool glass of water and saltine crackers Isane had dropped off a few moments ago.

She walked in after Unohana was finished.

Retsu was crying again.

"What are you crying for? Its all right." Soi handed her lover the glass of water.

"I hate that you have to see me like this." Unohana took the glass gratefully.

"Don't say such foolish things."

Retsu looked over at her.

"You're a strong person. And your pregnant. Don't worry about it."

Retsu looked at the water in her glass. She smiled and downed in carefully.

She handed Soi the glass and took the crackers.

"Come on." Soi rinsed the glass and set it down.

"Where?"

"Outside. You need some fresh air."

Soi held out her hand. Unohana took it and allowed Soi to pull her up.

"It'll be good for both of you."

Retsu nodded and followed Soi.

They didn't bother with their captain jackets. They were fine in their black robes.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Who else have you brought here?"

"Well it was originally Yoruichi's place. But I personally never brang anyone here except you."

"Good answer."

"Hmm I thought so."

They were in the Sakura grove. Soi taking the lead.

"Its beautiful."

"Mm-hmm. I like to come here when I need to think."

"I see why. It's very peaceful here."

They stopped in front of the largest tree in the center.

"Sit."

Retsu sat down gently.

"It won't be so easy eventually."

"Let's hope you can still see your toes at nine months." The younger captain sat beside her.

Unohana chuckled and looked down at her belly. "What do you think it'll be?" Soi asked.

"A girl. What about you?"

"A boy."

"We never agree on anything."

"We agree on a lot of stuff."

"Like what?"

"Clothes, food, training method, friends."

"Hmm. True."

"Yeah."

"Why do you think the baby will be a boy."

"I want it to be a boy."

"Why?"

"Girls are generally a bit more selfish."

"Were you?"

"No. With my mother if you acted selfish she'd kick your ass."

"Is she still alive?"

"Yes."

"Any other family?"

"I had five brothers."

"What happened to them. And your father?"

"They died on missions. I never had a father."

"You had to have a father to be born."

"Does our baby have a father?" Soi gave Unohana an amused look.

"Good point. So you had two mothers?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing. She's still with my birth mother." Soi said it as if it was obvious.

"Do you visit them?"

"Twice a month."

"That's where you were last week?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Its good that you still talk to them."

"Mm-hmm. I'm gunna be an older sister soon."

"Really? How old are they?"

"Only a few years younger than you."

Retsu groaned. "And I'm sleeping with their child. Ugh I'm a pervert!"

Soi laughed. "No your not. They don't mind."

"Did you tell them they're going to be grandparents?"

"It didn't come up." Soi looked away.

"I'll have to go with you next time. When's your next visit?"

"Three weeks from tomorrow."

"Which one is pregnant?"

"My birth mother."

"How far is she?"

"Two months and four weeks."

"Oh…she got pregnant before me."

"Are you really going with me?"

"Of course. Why not go?"

"She's bigger than you."

"Hmm?"

"She's having twins."

"Ahh. Maybe I'll get them to move into my division." Unohana looked thoughtful.

"I don't think they'll want to."

"Why?"

"They like where they are. Its not like the other run down houses."

"They built it themselves?"

"Yes."

"We're going in three weeks." Retsu stated and got up.

Soi groaned and followed.


	12. Meet the parents!

"Do we have to do this?"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"You make it seem like you are."

"I'm not."

"Then let's go."

Soi grumbled as she fixed her kimono.

It was shorter than average.

It was black with a yellow stripe on the left shoulder.

She had small black shorts on as well.

It was generally a work kimono. Short so you could move around faster.

"It looks good on you."

"Thanks. Yours isn't as colorful as I thought it would be."

Unohana looked down at her own kimono.

It was blue with black butterflies.

"Pretty though." Soi said as an afterthought.

"Thank you. Let's go now."

"Yeah, just a second."

Soi unwrapped her braids, took a simple band and tied her hair back into a simple low ponytail.

She removed the golden hoops and dropped them on the bed.

"Let's go."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Just knock."

"I don't want to, and let go it's embarrassing."

The two women were whispering outside of Soi's mothers' home.

"No. I'm sure they can hear us."

"I don't care!…I'm leaving."

Just as she turned away the front door slid open.

"Where ya goin?"

Soi stopped and turned. "No where?"

"That's right."

Soi's 'father' actually had blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

Retsu hadn't expected that.

The blonde looked at Unohana.

"Who's this?" She looked back to Soi.

"Uh…she's…," Retsu finished for her.

"Her lover."

The blonde both women an odd look.

Then she broke into a smile and laughed.

"Never thought I'd see the day kiddo!"

"Mama." Soi blushed and looked down.

"Hey Suki! Guess who our baby girl brought with her!" The blonde called, walking back into the house.

"I like her."

"Most people do, come on." Soi led Retsu through her childhood home.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Suki looked up as her wife entered the living room.

"Soi brought a guest this time?"

"Uh-huh. Pretty too."

"Ai don't get any ideas."

Ai looked hurt. "I wasn't gunna."

"Mm-hmm."

Soi walked in then with Unohana close behind.

"Oh she is pretty."

Retsu smiled. "Thank you ma'am."

"None of that formal stuff in my house." Ai piped up.

"Our house." Suki glared at her.

"Our house." Ai repeated sheepishly.

"Sit." Suki motioned to the free seats.

They sat on the sofa.

"What's your name?" Suki asked Unohana politely.

Soi and Suki were almost identical, save that Suki looked a bit older and had brown eyes.

"Retsu."

"Last name?"

"Unohana."

"Ah…your that healer. Captain of the fourth division right?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. She seems nice. Much better than that Shihoin brat." Ai said while looking at her wife.

"Yes she is."

Both Suki and Ai looked at their child.

"There must be something else. You never brang a guest before." Suki said with amusement.

"Yeah, spill it baby girl."

Soi blushed. She didn't like it when others were around to hear Ai call her that.

She liked it when she was alone with her parents though. They always knew Soi would do great things. That's why they gave her baby names. Never her brothers though.

"Well Retsu is…she's pregnant."

Suki's eyes went blank. "What?"

Ai looked between her daughter and her wife.

She stood and took Suki's hands. Ai pulled her up and lead her out of the room. "She need a break." Ai called back.

"I knew she wouldn't be happy." Soi dropped head in her hands while propping her elbows on her knees.

"Why?"

"Because she's still our baby girl."

Ai walked back into the living room.

"Suki doesn't want to accept that Soi is very much a grown woman with her own life."

"I can understand that. No parent wants to see their child grow up."

"Do you know why?"

"She believes that if she admits that Soi is an adult, Soi won't need her anymore…either of you."

Ai nodded.

Soi looked up. "Your having twins! I don't see how I matter in this!"

"They'll be boys. We seem to get a lot of those, don't know what it is."

"How do you know?"

"Motherly instinct."

"So what is she so upset about?"

"Soi you're the only daughter that we'll ever have. It's hard for both of us to believe that you have your own life now."

"But I do Mama."

"I know that. But you have to understand that no matter how old you get and no matter where you go in life you'll always be our only little girl. You're the only one we'll ever get."

Soi looked down and stayed silent for a long time. And then she stood.

"She's in your room then?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right back."

Retsu and Ai watched as their important person walked to find her mother.

Ai turned back to Unohana. "So…how is it bedding one of your longest patients?"

"I can see where Soi gets her attitude once she opens up to new people."

Ai nodded and sat beside her. "We're very proud of Soi."

"I can see why."

"Mm-hmm. So your in this for the long run?"

"Absolutely."

"Good."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mother?" Soi called from the doorway to her parents' room.

Suki was facing the window sitting on the bed.

"You know after having so many boys…I had always wanted a girl."

Soi sat beside her.

"And I finally got my wish. I knew as soon as they told me I was only having one child that time."

"How would you know from that?"

"All your brothers were in pairs. Twins then triplets…then you." Suki looked at her daughter.

"And now I'm having two more boys. I don't know how it keeps happening."

"I'm sure you'll have another girl if you try again."

"Oh no! No more after this! I don't want anymore crazy boys running around this place."

Soi laughed softly.

"Ai and I always knew…since the day you were born you would do great things. And look at you…a captain, and a soon to be parent."

"You always knew?"

"Since the second I laid eyes on you. I knew you'd go far when all your brothers died and you stayed alive."

"Thank you mum."

"Mm-hmm. And you bring my grand-child to see us."

"I will."

"Your still my little girl no matter what. You remember that."

"I will mum. I won't forget."

Suki pulled her child into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You treat your family right you hear me? Ai will be after you if you don't."

"I'll take care of them as best I can."

"That's right. You give it your all and nothing more. Don't over do anything. Your family will need you at your best.

"I understand."

"Good girl." Suki gave Soi's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

I hope you liked that little piece. Please review.


	13. They know!

Unohana sat on Soi's bed staring down at her belly. She was four months along.

It was getting difficult to hide the obvious bulge of her stomach. And she would only get bigger until the baby was fully developed.

Soi walked in from the shower. Her hair was still damp. She had on a yellow tank top and black shorts.

"I'm huge."

"No your not." Soi crawled onto the bed behind her.

"Look at this! I'm huge."

"You'll get bigger, and that's no big deal."

"Easy for you to say. Your not having it."

"Very true. But it's what happens to pregnant women. Your not going to stay skinny."

"Nobody else knows…but I can't hide it anymore."

"The baby hasn't even started kicking yet. Be thankful."

Retsu hummed as she turned to Soi.

"So you think it'll be a boy, really?"

"I know so. We have a long standing history of men in our family."

"But a lot of your family was female as well."

"I said it wrong. When two women have a baby and one of them is a Fong…there are very high chances of a boy."

Unohana nodded her understanding.

She looked back down to her belly. "Do you think anyone in the meeting tomorrow will notice?"

"They'll all be paying attention to Yamamoto. So I doubt it."

Unohana nodded again and allowed Soi to pull her gently onto the bed.

"I think you look beautiful, huge or not."

The healer blushed and smiled at her lover. "Thank you Soi. I needed to hear that."

"Mm-hmm."

Soi propped herself up on her right elbow and placed her head on her hand. Her free hand traced invisible patterns across Retsu's stomach.

A kick was felt, obviously, by both women.

"Huh…first kick." Soi said staring at her hand.

She put her hand back on Retsu's belly…another kick.

Soi's face went from surprised to happy in a second, and looked up at the pregnant woman.

"I think the baby likes me."

Unohana laughed. "Seems so."

They laughed quietly.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I don't want to go in there." Retsu whispered.

"We have to." Soi said lowly, but didn't whisper.

They were outside of the meeting room. The other captains had yet to arrive.

"Nobody else is in there. Let's just go and stand in our places. It's not that big of a meeting anyway. Just an update on hollow activities and paperwork." Soi tried to sooth her.

It worked.

Unohana nodded and Soi slid the door open.

Yamamoto sat in his place straining at them. "Take your places." He said in a low tone.

They did so.

There was silence for a long time until the leader broke it.

"You should hope no one else notices your stomach Captain Unohana."

Retsu snapped her attention to him, then back down to her belly, then to Soi.

"I told you I was huge!" She said loudly.

"I…," Soi started to say something but got cut off as the door slid open.

Zaraki, Komamura, Gin, and Kurotsuchi walked in with Hitsugaya not far behind.

Unohana moved closer to Soi as Gin tried to take his place.

"Uh…Commander?" He looked to the old man.

"Take Unohana's place." He responded.

"Okay?" He did as told.

The other men, excluding Kurotsuchi, gave them an odd look.

The two women ignored it, and the other men went to their own thoughts.

Except Hitsugaya, her noticed that the healer looked different. And just as he did her noticed the small protrusion of her stomach.

His eyes widened but her said nothing.

The others walked in then and the meeting commenced.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"See? That wasn't so bad." Soi gripped Retsu's hand tighter.

"No…I suppose not."

They didn't notice the tenth division captain behind them.

Until her spoke. "How far?"

Their hand unclasped as they whipped around. "What?" Soi asked confused. What was he talking about?

"How far along are you?" He asked Unohana.

"How did you know?"

"It's quite hard to hide something rounded and covered in black against white."

"I see. You can't tell anyone."

"I won't. But Rangiku may find out. Don't ask how, just know that she has her ways. And if she does find out…the entire Soul Society would know by nightfall."

"Why is she so nosy anyway?" Soi asked.

"She gets bored with paperwork. It's very annoying. Good luck though." He bowed and walked off in the opposite direction.

"I think Isane will tell her sister." Soi said suddenly.

"She said she wouldn't tell anyone."

"You really think she won't tell family?" Soi gave her a skeptical look as she turned.

"I don't know." Unohana followed.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"She told her sister!" Soi shouted from her office.

Unohana looked away from the mirror she was staring into. "What?"

Soi walked into the room, holding up a letter. "Isane told her sister. And her sister told everyone else!"

Retsu pulled on her robe. "How do you know she told everyone else?"

Soi laughed sarcastically and motioned to her office.

Unohana looked out.

There was a pile of mail on Soi's desk.

Retsu gasped, placing her hand over her mouth.

Isane rushed in just then. "Captain! I didn't know she would tell! I didn't I swear!"

"She told you to keep it to yourself didn't she?" Soi asked, obviously annoyed with this.

"I apologize ma'am. I really didn't know!" She ran out.

"If I get my hands on that sister of hers! I'll strangle the life outta her! Now that freak captain of twelfth division will be after you!"

"I'm sure she didn't know."

"Will you _stop _making excuses for her! That little brat knows who that man is! She let her mouth off before her brain could catch up!" Soi snapped.

Retsu looked down. She knew Soi was right. But…she didn't know what to do. Kiyone was important to Isane and Isane was important to Retsu.

Soi immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"No. Your right. Kiyone does tend to talk first and think later. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Right now I need to rest."

Soi nodded and followed her into the bed room.

"Want us to throw these away!" Hotaru called.

"Yes. Thank you Hotaru!" Soi called.

"No problem." Hotaru answered. "Let's get these outta here Ai-Mi."

"Yes ma'am."

They began to get rid of all the letters. Thinking of fun ways to get rid of them.


	14. Attacks!

Alright…I need your cooperation. Remember a few chapter back when I typed '_5 years from break in_'?

I'm changing that to a three. Nothing else changes at all, just that 5 to 3. I need to do that for a simple reason. Please just go with it.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'I need to get some air.'

Soi sat up, careful not to wake Retsu.

She slipped out of bed and pulled on a loose blue shirt.

She walked out the back doors into Unohana's private garden.

Soi jumped the wall in one fluid motion.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The captain found herself at the thirteenth division.

Kiyone and Isane were talking nearby.

Soi walked up behind Isane.

"You shouldn't have told anyone. You promised you wouldn't."

"Why was it a secret anyway?"

"Because of the twelfth division captain." Soi spoke up.

Both sister jumped, Isane moved out of Soi's way.

"You should have known he'd be after Retsu."

"Why would he be?" A stupid question.

"That's a foolish thing to ask. You know full well why." Soi snapped and walked back to the fourth division.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Retsu was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware that Soi was gone, and someone else was in the room.

Kurotsuchi smirked. 'I wonder what I can get from it.' He reached for Unohana's stomach.

His hand was cut off.

The lights snapped on.

Kurotsuchi backed away from the furious captain of the second division.

"I'll kill you." She ground out.

Retsu woke up then. "Soi?"

"Are you okay?" Soi asked, moving her head towards the healer…but never taking her eyes off the 'freak' before her.

"Uh…we're fine. Why?"

"Good." Soi turned her full attention back to Kurotsuchi.

"You've got six seconds to get out of my sight." She warned.

1

The room was still

2

The man snarled

3

Soi released Suzumebachi

4

Kurotsuchi lunged

5

Soi put up her guard

6

They attacked

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"He deserved it." Soi stated plainly.

"I suppose."

Soi hummed and turned away from the headless, almost completely destroyed body.

"You had the advantage with your speed though."

Retsu stood by the doors of the garden, clutching the frame.

"Well in all fairness…he tried to take you and the baby from me."

"Very true. But you can't just leave him there."

"Where would I put him?"

"Have his squad come get what's left."

"No…I'll just bury him in a corner of the garden."

"You sound like you've killed before."

"I've only ever killed hollows. And who knows, maybe he'll make a good fertilizer."

Unohana laughed and went back inside for more sleep.

Soi snatched up a shovel and started her work.

The sun came up thirty minutes later when she finished.

Retsu walked out with food and a drink for her.

It made her belly stand out a bit more.

Soi walked up to her, scrubbing at dirt on her face with a fist.

Unohana sat carefully and placed Soi's food down beside her. "Eat."

"Yes ma'am." Soi saluted her.

Retsu laughed behind her hand as her lover sat and took her drink.

"That was a bit tougher than I thought it would be." Soi said absently.

"I'm sure."

Soi smiled and to a taste of her drink. "What is this?"

"I had Ai-Mi go to the real world to get some things. He brought back some extra."

"But what is it?"

"He told me it was apple juice. It's good for you."

"I should have him buy some apples. I had forgotten about them."

"You've had them before?"

"Mama brought some back from her trip once. I liked them…but Mama wanted to stay home and take care of us."

"I see. Well I'll make sure he brings some back next time."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't for what I've just said was it?"

"Part of it."

"What's the rest?"

"I'm sorry I was so cold toward you in the beginning."

"You were surprised. It was only natural. I would have been the same way."

"I don't think you can be mean to anyone. Your just to nice."

"It's nice to hear that, but I can be a bit…over zealous."

Soi scoffed. "That's an understatement! Your obsessive and possessive."

"Alright I get it!"

Soi laughed and set her drink down. She turned around to the tray.

There was rice and ramen.

"Who made the ramen?"

"I did."

"…I don't know if I want it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar. Are you trying to call me a bad cook?"

"Not at all."

Retsu hmphed and looked away.

Soi chuckled and started eating. "Did you put anything in it?"

"No!" Unohana looked back at her. "That is beyond rude!"

"Alright! I'm eating aren't I?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I hope you enjoyed it. and for those reading NEW Story...It may be some time before i update. Sorry.


	15. Tell me you love me, names, be gentle

"Soi?"

"Huh?" Soi looked back at Retsu.

They were in the garden.

Soi by the small pond and Unohana near the doors.

"When was the last time you told me you loved me?"

"What brought this on?" Soi stood and walked up to her.

"When Soi?"

"I don't remember. Why?"

Retsu sighed. "Never mind."

"No…tell me what's wrong." Soi placed one knee on the siding of the back of the fourth division.

"I can see it Soi. I can see it on your face when I look at me, but you never say it anymore."

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

The younger looked confused.

"Soi, I want you I want you to say it because you feel it."

Soi kneeled over the older woman.

She smiled and kissed her gently.

She pulled back. "I love you." Sincere.

Retsu sat frozen for a moment, and then she started to cry.

Soi panicked. "What? Did I do something bad?"

The healer shook her head. "No. Nothing bad."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm happy."

"I didn't know happy people cried."

Unohana laughed and pulled Soi into a tight hug.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Retsu sat at her desk. She was five months pregnant now. She'd gotten quite large.

She looked down at her large belly.

Placing her hand on her tummy and stroked it gently.

She smiled happily when she felt a soft tap.

"My baby." She whispered.

"Our baby." A voice sounded from the window.

Looking around Unohana smile widened when she caught sight of her lover.

Soi was saying 'I love you' much more now. And she said when she felt it. Which was whenever she was around Retsu.

"You seem happy today." Soi walked over to her.

"You said I should get caught up on my work and get some fresh air. I'm doing both."

"I can see that." Soi looked back at the window she had come through.

"Why did you come in through the window?"

"You squad seems bent on congratulating me or _us_. They won't leave _me _alone."

"I'm flattered you risked it just to see us." The healer continued to rub her swollen belly.

Soi shrugged.

Their attention snapped to the door. An uproar was going on nearby.

Soi stiffened. "They know I'm in here."

"You should go then."

"Right." Soi leaned down and kissed the older woman.

"She's in Unohana-taichou's office."

They pulled away. "You better hurry."

"See you tonight."

Unohana hummed as Soi hopped out of the window and onto a nearby rooftop.

The door burst open and almost a dozen squad four members piled in.

"Where is she captain?"

"Hmm? Where's who?"

"Soi Fong-taichou. We know she was here."

"I haven't seen Soi since this morning."

They gasped. She was lying to them!

"Captain your lying!" One called out.

"That's not a nice thing to say." She frowned.

"But it's true isn't it?" Another called.

"I'm under a lot of stress. Not only am I carrying a child, but I have to continue with all this work." She motioned to her desk wit her free hand.

"And now you accuse me of lying! That's just…_mean_." Fake tears added to the affect.

"Uh…we're sorry captain! We didn't mean anything by it, really. Excuse us."

They clamored back outside and snapped the door shut. "Find captain Fong! She'll help with Unohana-taichou's mood!"

Retsu laughed quietly as she heard them charge down the hallway.

She looked back down at her belly. She was still rubbing it absently.

"I can't wait till I can finally hold you. Soi will be so happy."

She hummed when she felt a small tap. "Looks like you can't wait either."

Another tap.

She smiled brightly.

"We need to think of a name."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What about Jun?" Soi asked.

"Obedient? No."

"Well I like it."

"What about Aiko?"

"Are we gunna spoil it _that _much?"

Retsu narrowed her gaze at her lover.

Soi pretended not to notice. "Maybe Fudo?"

"I don't want the baby to think they'll be above others when they get older."

"Hmm. Your suggestion?"

"Hiroshi."

Soi's brow furrowed. "What if it isn't?"

"Iku?"

"No."

"Kin?"

"To close to Gin."

"You give one then."

"Kiyoshi." Soi said calmly.

Unohana mulled it over for a short time. "I like that. But what if it's not a boy?"

"It will be. Trust me."

"Alright, Kiyoshi it is. And just in case it _is _a girl…Usagi."

Soi laughed shortly. "It won't be."

"Says you."

"Says a woman with string genes."

Retsu 'hmphed ' and looked away.

Soi flipped onto her stomach and crawled over to her.

"Are you upset?"

"No."

"Liar." Soi whispered in her ear.

Retsu shivered.

Soi turned her lover to face her and pressed her down gently.

"Soi…we can't."

"You don't trust me?"

"I do, but…you can get a bit rough during."

"You really think I'd do that?"

"It's a possibility."

"I'm not gunna go inside."

Unohana gasped as Soi found her most sensitive place.

"I'll be careful and gentle. I promise."

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Hope you liked it.

AN: I want to finish this story before i update NEW STORY again. My ideas are kinda mullling together.


	16. Two months pass, a month to soon

"She went that way! Get her!"

Soi was almost to the point of having a heart attack.

What had she done? Why were they chasing her? She had been taking good care of Retsu and the baby right?

"Soi!" A gentle voice called.

Said woman looked up.

Unohana was looking down at her from a room in the second division. She motioned to Soi to come up.

Soi jumped onto another roof and clamored up the building and into the window. She fell onto her back coming in.

Retsu laughed as she snapped the window shut. "Are you alright?" She leaned down next to Soi.

"My back hurts."

"Besides that."

"Why are they chasing me!? Its been a whole month!" Soi flipped herself over.

Unohana leaned back against the wall. "I'm getting to big for this."

"Tell them that. I'm seriously getting stressed out."

Retsu smiled and looked down at her belly. "The baby's kicking."

Soi sat beside her. Unohana took her hand and placed it under hers.

"Babies seems so odd."

"What do you mean?"

"To have another life inside you…it's like…it's just odd."

"Hmm. I suppose."

Soi kissed Retsu's neck, the older woman laughed softly at the attention.

"I love you."

Unohana smiled. "I love you too."

"Good. 'Cause I'd say it weather you did or not."

"That makes me happy to hear such strong words."

Soi hummed and leaned back against the wall.

Retsu pressed herself into her.

"Being six months pregnant is no fun."

"I thought you didn't mind?"

"I don't…but I'm getting so big it's getting hard to sit. And once I do…I can't stand."

"Sorry it's so difficult for you."

"It's fine."

"How long are you going on maternity leave?"

"I want to take a year off. But I can just bring the baby here."

"Oh no…not with Zaraki's squad running around after they get into fights. No way!"

"Aww…so protective."

Soi blushed. "Don't pick on me."

"I can have Isane or Ai-Mi look after him here."

"Why not just get our own place and have someone look after him there."

"…Alright. Sounds agreeable."

Soi laughed and moved her hand to another spot on Retsu's large belly.

A soft kick was felt.

"He must really like you."

Soi shrugged. "I bet he'll get along with you better."

"Why do you say that?"

"Most kids like their birth mother better."

"Did you?"

"No. I liked both my parents. They kinda spoiled me when I was little. Got me whatever I wanted."

"Lucky you." Unohana smiled happily.

"Retsu?"

"Hum?"

"…What about your family?"

"I can't remember them."

"What?"

"I can't remember them. Not their faces or names."

"That must be difficult for you."

"It was…but I have a new family now." Unohana looked fondly at Soi.

"I'm honored." Soi smiled. "And i'm sure Kiyoshi will be too."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Retsu sighed. "I can barely move."

"That's what happens when you get pregnant captain."

The healer and her lieutenant were in the fourth division office.

Isane was at the desk signing papers.

Unohana sat on the sofa, hands on her swollen abdomen.

"I know, I know."

Silence

"…Captain?"

"Hmm?" Retsu looked to Isane.

"What happened to the captain of squad twelve?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Do you know?"

"Soi killed him and buried him in the garden."

"What!? Why?"

He was after Kiyoshi and I."

"Kiyoshi?"

"That's the name we picked for the baby. Soi is positive it'll be a boy."

"Seems like a good name. But what about Kurotsuchi?"

"What about him?"

"Soi Fong-taichou will be punished won't she?"

"Yamamoto gave her permission to do whatever is necessary to protect us." She looked back down to her large belly.

'I can't believe its been seven months.'

"Nemu will have to help find a new captain."

All movement and thoughts stopped.

There was an uproar in the hallway.

The doors crashed in.

Unohana stood and walked up to the doorway.

Half of the fourth division had piled onto the second division captain.

Said captain was struggling to pull her lower half out of the dog-pile.

Retsu covered her smile with a hand.

"A little help!?" Soi snapped.

Unohana nodded. "Get off." She motioned with a finger.

The squad member quickly moved away from the captain.

Soi jumped to her feet quickly and shot behind the pregnant healer.

"What's all this about?"

"You said you weren't feeling well captain. And captain Fong knows how to _make _you feel better." A man called.

"So you tackle her?"

They all looked a bit sheepish. "Gomen." They bowed.

"Soi?" Retsu looked back to her. "What do _you _say?"

"Hmph…it's fine."

"Well that's not what I was going for, but it'll do."

The squad four member scrambled to their feet and ran off.

Unohana turned back to Soi. "To much, to much stress for a pregnant woman."

"Sorry." Soi looked down.

Retsu smiled sweetly. "No worries. As long as you help as best you can, we'll be fine."

Isane observed the two closely as Soi helped her lover sit and kneeled in front of her.

Isane had noticed that her captain had a habit of rubbing her belly whenever Soi was around.

She had seen many other pregnant woman do that around their lover.

She knew what it meant by now.

When Retsu made that motion around Soi, it meant 'you gave this to me, and I love you for it.'

The lieutenant wondered if Soi understood the gesture though.

She smiled to herself and went back to work.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Eight months. I'm already eight months along."

"Went by fast huh?" Soi asked from the bed.

"To fast."

"At least we got the name picked out."

"True."

Retsu was looking at herself in a mirror. "I'm huge."

"That's as big as your gunna get, be thankful…you could have been bigger."

"How big was Suki when she was pregnant with you?"

"No one noticed until I was born. I was a very small baby."

"You are a bit short." Unohana teased.

"Leave me alone!" Soi sulked.

Retsu laughed and looked back into the mirror.

_Later that night:_

Soi was laying on the bed reading.

Retsu had just gotten into the shower.

Soi was still mulling over ways to pass the time when Retsu shouted out to her.

"Soi!"

"Huh? What's the matter!?" She noticed the panic in the healers voice.

"My water broke!"

Soi was _defiantly_ on the verge of a heart attack.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

For those who are wondering...Kiyoshi is obviously a boys name. It means the quiet one.


	17. Welcome to the world Kiyoshi!

Soi sat patiently outside of the room Retsu was currently in. The baby was a month early.

Isane had told her that it wasn't that uncommon. It happened quite a bit.

The other captains and lieutenants were out in the waiting room.

The doctors taking care of Unohana didn't know what had happened so the younger captain had to wait out in the hall.

She didn't mind one bit. She may had passed out if she was in there.

It had been an hour, but Soi was staying true to her captaincy and kept calm.

A cry filled the air. But it was not a cry from an adult.

Soi stood.

Kiyoshi was finally here.

After about five minutes a doctor came out, followed by the two nurses.

"You can go in. Easiest child birth I've ever been apart of I must say." He laughed shortly and motioned the nurses down the hallway.

Two other doctors followed them out.

Soi slipped inside.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Retsu looked up as Soi walked in.

She smiled warmly at her. "Look." She whispered.

The younger woman walked forward slowly.

Soi stared at the child in Unohana's arms.

"You were right. It was a boy."

"Yeah." Soi said softly.

"Isn't he perfect?"

He was.

He wasn't red or bruised, there were no marks on his skin. Save for the small birthmark on his lower back the doctors had told Retsu about.

Unohana had him wrapped securely in his blanket.

She removed his little hat to reveal midnight black hair. It had little waves.

"He didn't cry for to long and he didn't cause me any pain at all." She looked up at Soi.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you just standing there?"

"I…he's perfect. Just like you said."

"Come here."

Soi moved up and sat beside Retsu.

"I can understand if you don't want to hold him right away…it's a bit to soon."

"Thank you. Maybe later today."

Unohana hummed gently and looked back down at Kiyoshi.

He was deep asleep.

"He hasn't had his eyes open yet."

"The doctor didn't see them?"

"No…he put Kiyoshi in my arms and he stopped crying. Then he fell asleep."

"It's been a long day for him."

"I'm sure it has. Your parents are out in the waiting room right?"

"Yes why?"

"I'm very tired. Go talk to them, I need a little rest."

"What about Kiyoshi?"

"Will you take him?" Unohana wasn't tired…she just wanted Soi to get used to Kiyoshi while he was so new and little to the world.

"Uh…yeah sure, but I'm not sure how to."

"I'll show you. Come here."

Soi moved closer. Retsu placed Kiyoshi in her arms and maneuvered Soi a little.

"Keep his head supported. Go on now, I need sleep." Unohana shooed them away.

Soi stood carefully and left the room.

Retsu fell asleep easily. She felt so much lighter now.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi pushed the doors to the waiting room open carefully.

Everyone looked to her and stood when they noticed the small bundle in her arms.

"Everyone…Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi…everyone." Soi said while smiling brightly.

Everyone laughed and clapped for her.

Ai and Suki walked over to her.

"Let me see him." Suki held out her arms.

"He was just born Suki, let baby girl get attached first." the blonde pushed Suki's arms back down.

Soi smiled. "Why do you say that?"

"She was very clingy with you." Ai glared at Suki, who returned it.

Suki was nine months. The babies were due in few weeks.

"She was my first and only little girl, and don't try that! You were just as clingy when you finally got to hold her."

"You had her clutched to you for two days! Of course I got clingy!"

Soi shook her head as her parents continued to banter each other.

She walked on to show Kiyoshi off to the others.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was almost two hours later that Soi returned to Retsu's room.

Said woman was just waking up.

"Hmm. How'd it go?"

"Good. I didn't let anyone touch him though."

Unohana smiled as Soi placed Kiyoshi back in her arms.

The boy scrunched up his face for a brief moment. He yawned and opened his eyes.

They were blue with steal grey around the edges.

Kiyoshi stared up at them in curiosity. Who were they?

"He has both our eyes." Unohana gave a bright smile.

"Mm-hmm." Soi gave her own smile.

Kiyoshi gave a wide toothless mile.

Retsu and Soi laughed at that.

A knock came to the door.

"Come in." Unohana called.

One of the doctors poked his head in. "I've got the birth certificate."

Soi got up and took it.

"Get good rest captain."

Unohana nodded. "I will."

The door slid shut as Soi sat back down and took a pen. She filled out the certificate.

Kiyoshi gave small hiccup.

"He's so _cute_."

"That he is. Maybe he's hungry. He just woke up and its been awhile." Soi filled out his birth date.

"Your right."

Unohana pulled her robe open with her free hand.

"Is breast milk healthier for babies?" Soi asked absently as she pondered on his last name.

"Yes…it makes them much healthier."

Soi was still think about his last name when Kiyoshi gave a small hiccup.

Retsu laughed as she cleaned his mouth and pulled her top closed.

"You've been sitting over there thinking hard for twenty minutes, What has you thinking so much."

"His last name."

"What about it?"

"We haven't picked it yet."

"Let's see…Kiyoshi Fong…Kiyoshi Unohana."

"Somehow Kiyoshi Fong doesn't really have a ring to it." Soi sulked.

"Kiyoshi Unohana it is then."

Soi nodded and filled out his full name.

"Now we have to figure out our living arrangements."

"We should stay at my place for a while." Retsu suggested.

"Sure."

Unohana looked back to her first and last baby.

Kiyoshi yawned and looked at Retsu with half open eyes.

The healer cooed softly and kissed his forehead.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

I need five reviews from five different people before this story continues.

Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.


	18. The days after

Okay! i got five reviews...so here you are. do enjoy.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

It had been one day since Kiyoshi had been born.

One day, everyone was dropping off gifts. Some useful…some not so useful.

They had gotten a nice little crib for him though. It was painted deep blue.

Retsu walked out of the bathroom, but stopped short in the doorway.

Soi and Kiyoshi were just waking up from their nap.

Kiyoshi stared in wonder at the person above him.

Soi had an arm wrapped around him. Her nose was nuzzled into his cheek.

The second division captain opened her eyes slowly.

When she found Kiyoshi staring at her…she sat up onto her elbow and smiled down at him.

The baby boy squealed and grabbed for her.

Unohana laughed. "He really likes you."

"Seems so." Soi leaned in and gently pressed her nose to his.

He squealed again and tried to bite her nose.

Soi laughed as she pulled away.

Retsu sat on the edge of the bed.

"He'll want to eat soon."

"Because he just woke up?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Can I try?"

"…What?" A part of her wished she _hadn't _misheard.

"Can I try? He's not hungry yet."

"Soi that's embarrassing." Retsu covered her chest.

The younger woman picked up Kiyoshi and placed him carefully in his crib.

Soi pulled the blankest over him. Kiyoshi yawned widely, tears collected in the corners of his eyes.

The steal eyed woman ran her thumb across his forehead and whipped his tiny tears away.

He yawned again and closed his eyes.

Soi walked back over to Retsu. "So can I?"

"No Soi…it's embarrassing!"

Soi pulled Unohana's hands away from her breasts.

"Its not like it'll hurt." Soi pushed her onto the bed.

"Soi…" She moaned when said woman moved her bra aside and gently suckled her lovers nipple.

"Mmph!" Unohana bit her lip. Damn she was good!

"It's pretty sweet actually." Soi pulled away.

Retsu gasped and frowned.

"Oh…I thought you said it was embarrassing." Soi teased.

That was before Soi started.

Retsu pulled Soi back to her.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"He is so cute."

Retsu smiled and nodded. "Isn't he?"

"He looks just like you and captain Fong."

Isane was holding Kiyoshi. Retsu had decided to stay at work…but bring Kiyoshi with her.

Soi had placed several of her best men around the fourth division. To keep the eleventh squad away.

Kiyoshi had a tight grip on Isane's braids. He tugged them gently.

"His name fits perfectly." Isane tapped him on his nose. He squealed tried to bite it.

"That's why I picked it. And he is a bit of a biter."

Retsu and Isane looked up. The other captain gave a dreamy smile.

Soi was in the doorway.

Hotaru and Ai-Mi were behind her.

Soi walked up to Isane, who handed Kiyoshi off to her.

The second division captain cradled him carefully in her arms. "Kiyoshi." She called softly.

The baby smiled and reached up. He tapped her cheek. Soi laughed quietly and walked around Retsu's desk.

Unohana continued to smile happily.

Soi sat on the desk, her back to the others.

Kiyoshi hiccupped. He was hungry.

Soi understood, she placed Kiyoshi in Retsu's arms.

"Alright everybody." Soi stood and turned to the others. They stared.

"My baby is hungry. Go away!"

Hotaru smirked and led Ai-Mi away.

Isane stood and shut the door behind her.

"He has a healthy appetite."

Soi turned, Kiyoshi was definitely hungry.

"Wow. See I don't hurt you. That sounds like it hurts."

"A little. Nothing to bad though."

Soi shook her head and looked out the window.

"I wonder when he'll start walking." She said, still looking out the window.

"I wonder what his first words will be." Retsu shifted Kiyoshi while making sure he stayed latched.

Twenty minutes later Retsu handed him over to Soi. She fixed her robes.

Kiyoshi hiccupped, the tip of his tiny tongue sticking out. Soi laughed and whipped his mouth with her sleeve carefully.

"Can we come back in now? My feet are asleep!" Hotaru called.

"Yeah come in."

The door slid open and the trio walked back in.

Hotaru slumped onto the sofa.

Ai-Mi sat next to her.

Isane sat across from them on the other sofa.

"I wanna hold him."

Soi placed him in her arms.

Kiyoshi stared at the newest face.

"Hey little man. You have no idea who I am." She smiled.

Ai-Mi leaned in to look at him.

"He looks just like you captain."

"Really? People keep saying that. I think he looks like Retsu."

"They eyes. But I think he'll be like both of you." Hotaru said while checking his hair.

"I kinda wish Yoruichi was here to see him." Soi spoke to Unohana.

"Why's that?"

"I found something amazing. And she's why. I should thank her actually."

"I'm flattered you find us so appealing." Retsu teased.

Soi gave a short laugh, and leaned in. She placed a chaste kiss on her lovers lips. "Apples."

"I got some."

"I want Kiyoshi to try some." Unohana said absently. "But he'll have to wait."

"Ya know they make applesauce." Soi leaned on the desk.

"What's that?" Isane called.

"Apples mashed up. They originally did it so babies could eat something healthy." Ai-Mi answered.

"Can you get some Ai-Mi?" Retsu asked politely.

"I actually have to go there anyway. Captain-Commander thinks something is going on. So he's sending me and one of the elevenths."

"When will you be back?" Soi questioned.

"Two days at best, maybe three."

"Make sure to bring that stuff back for him." Soi commanded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright don't get comfortable. Go start your training." Hotaru scolded.

"Hai." Ai-Mi stood and left the women alone.

"Kid grows on you doesn't he?" Hotaru smirked.

"He's affectionate." Unohana spoke up.

"What about the god-father?" Hotaru pointed out.

Soi and Retsu exchanged looks.

"We hadn't thought of that."


	19. 5 years & the break in

I changed my mind about the year thing. It's still five years now. And I'm doing a time skip.

Sorry it took so long to get a chapter up. ;)

****

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

5 years later:

"Mama…Mommy! …Get up!"

Soi groaned as she slowly woke up to Kiyoshi's small voice.

Unohana stretched and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry…nobody make breakfast." He stated plainly.

Soi sat up beside Unohana and looked at the small boy.

Kiyoshi's hair was a little past his ears. His eyes were just like Retsu's. Except with steel grey lining them.

He wore arm sleeves, loose tank top, small shorts, and knee high boots. All were black.

He smiled happily as they both stared down on him.

Kiyoshi was not a picky child…he hardly ever cried…he liked when people gave him attention, but he was just fine without.

"Breakfast." He repeated.

Unohana smiled and slipped out of bed…tapping him on the head as she went.

Soi yawned and slipped out after her. However she stopped and picked her little boy up.

He latched his arms securely around her neck. "Mama." He said happily.

Soi chuckled as she followed Retsu to the kitchen.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So what's for breakfast?" Soi asked as she placed Kiyoshi in a chair.

"Nothing special…we need to go buy some more breakfast material."

"I'll go later. I have to go now." She kissed Retsu, who smiled dreamily. Soi still had a shocking effect on her.

The younger captain smiled and kissed Kiyoshi on the head. "Be good." She said firmly.

"Kay." He looked up at her with a toothy smile. One of his canines were missing. It had come loose two days ago.

Soi smirked and left to get ready for a day of training idiot subordinates.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiyoshi sat out in the small garden behind his Mommy's division headquarters.

He liked it out here. And his favorite flowers were out here.

Morning Glories…simple little things. But beautiful non the less.

Mommy had told him that someone had gone to the human world and brought them back just for him.

That made him happy.

He took care of everything out here. He was small to reach a few things, but it was fun.

He looked up at the trees with the red fruits on them.

This was the only place where apples grew. No one could have them unless Mama said so.

He smiled as he walked past the large trees to a few bushes of Morning Glories.

Kiyoshi was about to water them when a bright light turned his eyes upward.

A soft ting came from his side. He knew who it was.

"Nav-I…what is that?" He asked quietly.

Nav-I tinged again. "Intruders." She answered.

"What do they want?"

Nav-I came close to his face…her purple glow caused him to look at her.

"Rukia."

Kiyoshi nodded and looked up just in time for the shock of light to break through the barrier and split into pieces.

Kiyoshi knew what Nav-I meant. Rukia was due to be killed soon. It made him sad…Rukia was his friend.

Nav-I started glowing red. "Danger!" She shouted.

Kiyoshi finally noticed one of the shocks of light was coming right at him.

Nav-I suddenly expanded and covered the entire garden.

Kiyoshi watched as the light slammed into the black wall that was Nav-I.

After whatever was inside the light dropped to the ground Nav-I returned to her small ball-like form.

He looked back up to the garden wall. A black cat jumped up onto it, shook its head and ran off.

"Kitty." He whispered.

"Hai." Nav-I said quietly.

Kiyoshi suddenly grinned widely at the creature. "Let's follow it!"

"Hai!" Nav-I said happily. She shifted into a large wolf and Kiyoshi hopped onto her back.

They shot off over the wall.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi looked up as a shock of light flew past her.

"What the hell?" She looked up and saw three other shocks of light just like it flying off in different directions.

"Unohana…Kiyoshi." She flashed away to the fourth division.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unohana and Isane opened the door to the garden.

No Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi…find him!" Retsu ordered harshly.

"Uh…yes ma'am!" Isane ran off.

The captain walked into the garden as Soi appeared before her.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know…he was just out here."

"Damn…I'll get Hotaru and Ai-Mi to look for him."

Retsu nodded. "Nav-I should protect him though."

"Please…that thing agrees with everything he says."

"True. I have to stay here…you don't."

Soi understood, and nodded.

She kissed Unohana chastely and flashed away again.

The second division captain would start with his favorite hiding spots.

It wasn't that Kiyoshi was a bad child…he just liked to wander off on little adventures now-and-then.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nav-I landed on a cliff where Kiyoshi had seen the cat land and scamper off.

The boy hopped off Nav-I's back. And the creature turned back into a small ball.

"What do you want?" A slightly gruff voice called from behind.

Kiyoshi whipped around…and smiled. "Kitty."

The black cat narrowed its golden gaze at the boy. He reminded the cat of someone…no. It wasn't possible.

"Why are you following me?"

"Why Kitty and friends come here?" He still needed to work on his language skills.

"To help someone. What do you want?"

"To help Rukia?" Kiyoshi looked hopeful. This was his chance to help!

"How did you know that?" The cat asked suspiciously.

"Rukia is my friend."

"Hmm…what's your name?"

"Kiyoshi Unohana." The boy said proudly.

"So Unohana has a kid…with who?"

"Huh?"

"Who's your father?"

"Don't have one." Kiyoshi said with confusion.

"How can you not have a father."

"Mama and Mommy." He stated.

"I see…who are they?" The cat was trying to get some background on the kid.

"Mommy…long hair…blue eyes." He pointed to his own.

"Mm hmm. And your Mama?" The cat walked closer.

"Mama? Black hair…short." He tugged on a piece of his own hair. "Dark eyes…" He wanted to say it in an easier way. "Number two here!" That was it.

The cat stared wide eyed at him. There was no way…,"Do you know the last name?"

"Fong." That much he knew. At his age…kids didn't really care about the first name of their parents.

"…That's not possible." The cat whispered. Soi wouldn't do that.

"Huh? Yeah…Mama is Fong." Kiyoshi was confused by the cats behavior.

The cat was starting to get upset.

"What's your name kitty?" Kiyoshi kneeled down.

"Yoruichi." It answered.

"Ohhh." He said knowingly. Mama had talked about someone with that name. Very harshly.

Yoruichi looked up at him. "What?"

"Mama talks about you sometimes. You're a bad person." He stood up.

Yoruichi was hurt by the comment. "No…I'm not."

"Yeah you are. Mama never lies to me an Mommy."

The cat felt a tug on her heart. This wasn't fair!

"So can I help?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Hmm? Yes…we could use some help. Even from a child…and your friend there looks useful."

"Nav-I? She's the best! After Mommy and Mama. I trust her with everything." Kiyoshi said looking over to his friend affectionately.

"Chu." Nav-I gently touched his cheek and landed on his head.

"Let's go then." Yoruichi walked to a small cave and slipped inside.

Kiyoshi followed.


	20. Another step in the master plan!

"Kiyoshi!" Hotaru called again.

They had sent out three large search groups.

Maybe they needed more…Kiyoshi was one small boy hiding somewhere in the large expansive city.

"Where the hell could he be?" She whispered as she ordered her search party to move on.

They passed a small cliff below.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiyoshi watched as auntie Hotaru went past.

Yoruichi sat beside him watching with interest. "What are they doing?" There were so many.

Kiyoshi giggled. "Mommy must have sent them. And Mama has the steal force out for me."

"Stealth Force." Yoruichi corrected.

"Yeah that!" He pointed to her.

Yoruichi felt another tug at her heart. Soi was putting everything to a stop to find this boy. And Unohana was most likely doing the same.

"Hmm…well they're gone. Let's move out and find some of the others." She walked out of the caves opening.

"How many?"

"Five. Not including myself."

Kiyoshi nodded as Nav-I came close to his face and gave a tinged softly.

"Where did you find that thing?" Yoruichi asked with obvious curiosity.

Kiyoshi pointed to his left. "Woods. She was hurt so I brought her to Mommy. She fixed her and Nav-I's been wit me since." He explained.

"Hmm…never seen anything like it."

Kiyoshi nodded. "Were going now?"

"Yes…do you have a way to follow?"

"Nav-I?"

"Hai!" She called happily.

She shifted from a ball to a large black bird. Kiyoshi smiled and climbed up. "Kitty gets on too."

"My name is Yoruichi." The cat said irritably as she jumped onto Kiyoshi's shoulder.

"Hold on!" Nav-I called.

The blackness swarmed and covered Kiyoshi's hands, keeping them secure.

"What is that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nav-I is keeping me safe." The boy answered with a smile.

"Take off!" Nav-I cried and shot off.

Yoruichi scrambled to hold on to the boy's shoulder.

Kiyoshi didn't even wince as she dug her claws into his skin.

"Should have sat in front." He smiled to her.

"Shut up."

Kiyoshi laughed and looked over Nav-I's side. His eyes widened.

"Mama." He whispered.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi looked up as a shadow passed over head.

"Kiyoshi!" She shouted.

The boy pulled himself right into the middle of Nav-I's back.

"Kiyoshi!" She called again. Nav-I flew right by…disappearing behind a nearby building.

"Damn! What is he up to?" She ordered the stealth force back with a wave of her hand.

"We're moving out!" She would follow as best she could.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiyoshi relaxed as they passed over a nearby building.

He knew his parents were worried to death. He had been gone for two whole days.

They must have been getting desperate to find him by now.

"What is it?"

"Mama saw me." He whispered.

"…Soi?"

He shrugged. He didn't know there first names. He heard people call them those things though…so he nodded after a moment.

"Hmm…Let's just find Ichigo. He's hurt."

"Okay." He didn't know who that was, but he wanted to help Rukia.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ichigo was only half conscious when he was found.

"Your gunna get him?" He heard a child's voice ask.

"Yes…you may have to make some room." A gruff voice called.

"No problem…Nav-I."

"Hai!"

He heard a stretching sound before passing out.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Talented aren't you?" Yoruichi asked the creature.

"Chu" Nav-I tinged happily.

Yoruichi jumped off Kiyoshi's shoulder and walked up to Ichigo.

"How's Yoruichi gunna pick him up?"

"Changing into my real form." She answered.

She glowed brightly and shifted into her real form.

Kiyoshi was fazed by seeing a naked woman before him.

"Does it bother you?" She asked.

The boy shook his head. "I take baths with the girls around here all the time. No big deal." He shrugged.

Yoruichi laughed and hefted Ichigo onto her shoulder.

"Ohhh…Yoruichi is strong." He said with admiration.

"Thanks."

"Mm hmm…Mama is stronger though." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a smug expression.

"I'm sure she is." Yoruichi whispered as she walked back to Nav-I and laid Ichigo down. She hopped on herself and tried not to be surprised by the blackness covering her legs.

"Nav-I is keeping you safe too." Kiyoshi said as the black creature took off again.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ichigo groaned as he woke up.

He sat up and looked around, his eyes landed on a little boy.

"Who are you?"

The boy smiled. "Who are _you_?"

"Ichigo."

"Kiyoshi…Nav-I" He pointed to him self then the small black floating ball.

"What is that?"

Kiyoshi looked confused. "It's Nav-I. My friend."

"Huh…how did I get here?"

"We brought you here."

Ichigo looked around to a black cat.

"Yoruichi? How though."

"I returned to my real form and placed you on Nav-I's back."

"Nav-I's back…but…" He looked back and was shocked to see that Nav-I had turned into a perfect replica of Kiyoshi.

"Nav-I can do anything." Kiyoshi praised.

"Chu" Nav-I blushed and looked away.

Kiyoshi laughed and Yoruichi chuckled.

"Well I understand that now…but what do you mean your real form?" Ichigo looked back to the cat.

"Oh that…well I suppose I can show you now."

Yoruichi walked to the front of the cave and turned back to them.

Just to make fun of Ichigo…Kiyoshi covered his eyes. Nav-I followed his example.

Ichigo looked oddly at them before a bright light and a burst of smoke took his attention away.

A dark skinned woman with purple hair stood before him. He gaped and pointed. "You...you're a…how?" He stuttered.

Kiyoshi giggled and Nav-I tinged…both uncovering their eyes.

Nav-I gave a happy cry before flying over to Yoruichi and latching its arms around her neck.

Yoruichi was shocked when Nav-I glowed and changed shape.

She gaped at the creature now looking like Soi. Half naked at that. It had on a tiny tank top and tiny shorts.

"Ohhh…Yoruichi has a bad mind." Kiyoshi shook his head.

Nav-I smiled happily and ran its fingers through the long black locks. "Chu" She continued to hover near Yoruichi.

Yoruichi blushed furiously and coughed trying to save herself from embarrassment.

"You're a girl." Ichigo finally got out.

"Yes…is this thing even a female?" She asked Kiyoshi.

He shrugged.

"Oh well…Ichigo?" She turned back to the dandelion and walked up to him.

He blushed so furiously he would have broken a blood vessel.

Yoruichi crouched down in front of him.

His eyes traveled down…what the hell! "WOULD YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!"

Kiyoshi, Nav-I, and Yoruichi all stared at him curiously. Yoruichi looked down. "Oh…alright."

She stood and walked to some spare clothes in the corner.

"Ichigo is innocent." Kiyoshi giggled.

Nav-I covered its mouth trying to stifle the giggles.

"Shut up." Ichigo ground out.

Kiyoshi giggled. Nav-I removed its hands and allowed a simple smile. "Chu"

Yoruichi pulled on her black turtleneck. "He's right though, never would have thought a boy your age would act like that."

"_Shut up_." The dandelion repeated.

"Want another peak...may be the only chance you'll get."

"Look…" He whipped around to say something but got a nosebleed instead and covered his face.

Yoruichi laughed. "Your such a kid Ichigo."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND PUT SOME PANTS ON!!"

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

How was that? Good or no go?


	21. how does this work? what do we do?

Kiyoshi laughed as Ichigo clutched at his chest.

"Ichigo is silly."

"Chu" Nav-I floated over to him.

"Get away." He blushed and moved away.

Nav-I ignored his and pressed a hand to his chest.

It glowed purple.

Nav-I pulled away after a moment and looked questioningly at him.

Ichigo stared at himself in wonder. He felt…great. Like he'd never been hurt at all.

"Nav-I can do anything." Kiyoshi nodded.

"Uh…thanks." Ichigo looked up at her.

"Chu" Nav-I moved away and hovered near Kiyoshi.

Yoruichi walked back to the front of the cave. "Well…we need to wait for an opportunity to go after Rukia."

"But…I already sent Ganju and Hanataro up there!" Ichigo jumped up and winced.

"Just cause Ichigo is healed doesn't mean he's all ready to fight again." Kiyoshi spoke up.

"He's right. You need to rest."

"But they're up there…and they need my help. So does Chad!" He realized all at once.

"We can go."

Ichigo looked back at the two. "No way." He looked around and saw a very odd shape.

He could use that! Yoruichi had told him about it. All he needed to do was pour spirit energy into it.

Ichigo ran over and snatched it up.

Yoruichi regretted even telling him about it. "Ichigo, stop!"

"No way…they need my help!"

Nav-I pulled Yoruichi out of the way.

Ichigo held out his arm…the object clutched in his hand. He poured his spirit energy into it.

"Fly."

Kiyoshi watched in silence and shook his head as Ichigo flew off.

Everything stopped however….when an immense spiritual pressure was felt.

Yoruichi pulled away from Nav-I, who still looked like Soi, and ran to the cave entrance.

"Ichigo! …Damn."

"Follow?" She heard Nav-I ask. She turned around.

"Don't want him dead."

"Then let's go!" Yoruichi walked up to them.

"Yoruichi seems kind hearted…but she left Mama all alone. Yoruichi is a bad person." Kiyoshi turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Yoruichi growled.

"But we'll help. Nav-I?"

"Hai!" Nav-I shifted again and now stood before them as a large wolf.

Kiyoshi jumped on and waited for the blackness to cover his hands and legs.

Yoruichi hopped on after him and watched as Nav-I covered her legs.

"Let's go!" Kiyoshi called.

"Hai!"

They took off again.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unohana bit her lip and stared at the sky above her.

Where was he?

It had bee two-n-a half days…with no sign of the boy at all.

"I've seen him."

Retsu whipped around…Soi leapt down from the garden wall.

"Where?"

"I lost him…he heard me. I know he did. He avoided me on purpose."

Unohana let out a deep breath. "At least he's safe."

"I'm not so sure."

"What?" Retsu looked up at her lover.

"I felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure a few hours after he disappeared."

"He wouldn't hurt Kiyoshi." The healer tried to convince herself. Byakuya had become a cold hearted man since the death of his wife.

"I don't know."

Unohana stepped forward and threw her arms around Soi's neck. The younger captain in turn slipped her own arms around the healer.

Both seeking comfort…it was short lived.

Byakuya's spiritual pressure was felt again…but stronger.

Unohana gasped…a small trickle of Kiyoshi's spiritual pressure was mixed in with it.

She knew it was Kiyoshi because his spirit energy was calming and curious.

"Nav-I will take care of him…right?" Retsu asked her lover cautiously.

"Of course Nav-I will take care of him."

Nav-I had a deep sense of loyalty. The creature would follow it until the end.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Down there!" Yoruichi called.

"Nav-I…Yoruichi needs to go down!"

"Hai!"

Yoruichi jumped off Nav-I's back as the blackness released her legs.

Kiyoshi and the unknown creature watched in amazement as Yoruichi flipped down and wrapped Byakuya's blade in simple cloth.

"Wow." Nav-I called.

"Mama is still better." Kiyoshi said absently.

"Chu" Nav-I took them down lower but out of sight.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"A face I'd never thought I would have to see again." Byakuya sliced the cloth binding his blade.

"Been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yoruichi?"

"You were foolish to come here Ichigo." Yoruichi turned to him.

"I'll take you both down at once if I have to." Byakuya raised his Zanpakuto in a slanted position.

Hanataro and Rukia watched on in disbelief. "Rukia who is that woman?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin." Byakuya said with utter distaste.

Hanataro looked to Rukia. "Do you know who she is Rukia?" He tried again.

"No…but I know that last name."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know her...but her father was locked up here almost two hundred years ago."

"What? Why?"

"She disobeyed the law…and she was punished for it." Byakuya said absently.

Yoruichi flinched…she hadn't really known her father. She had been taken away when she was still a small child.

"Did I touch a nerve Shihoin?"

"Shut up!"

"Your no better…well considering what you've done. She was a much better person. At least she had a sense of loyalty."

"Shut up!" Yoruichi launched an attack at the man.

A black wall suddenly appeared and separated them.

"Nav-I?" Yoruichi looked up.

Kiyoshi dropped down behind purple haired woman.

"Byakuya's a bad person too!" Kiyoshi shouted. "Nav-I…split."

"Hai!" A small ball pulled away from the black wall.

"Go find Yoruichi's pop."

"Hai!" Nav-I shot up to the top of the tower and floated through the opening.

Kiyoshi looked back to Byakuya. "Bad people get theirs." He said simply.

Byakuya glowered at him and swung his sword at the black wall. It bounced off uselessly.

Nav-I came back down…considerably larger in size. "You found her!" Kiyoshi clapped.

"Hai!"

"Father?" Yoruichi whispered. "Let's go back!"

"Wait a minute!" The forgotten Ichigo called.

The two looked at him. "What?" Yoruichi asked.

"What about the others…Rukia, Ganju…Hanataro!"

"We don't have time for all of them!" Kiyoshi called. "Nav-I…we're leaving."

"Hai!" The wall shrunk and shifted into a bird.

Yoruichi punched Ichigo in the stomach and hefted him over shoulder, and jumped onto Nav-I's back.

Kiyoshi followed her example. "I'm sorry Rukia…I am…but we have to go…I've drawn attention here."

Rukia smiled and nodded. "It's okay."

Kiyoshi nodded and took off. He wanted to help her he did…but they had enough to worry about with Ichigo and his Mama.

Who was currently on the move to the area.


	22. some things come and go, like pain

"Nav-I…over there." Kiyoshi pointed to a corner of the cave as they landed.

"Hai"

Nav-I placed what she was carrying in the corner.

She shrank back to normal and shifted back into Soi.

Yoruichi placed Ichigo back on the bedding.

The dark skinned woman stood…and gaped at what was in the corner.

Kiyoshi walked up next to her.

"Nav-I doesn't make mistakes." He whispered.

"How could she have…it isn't…" she trailed off.

Nav-I had set down a stone statue.

Yoruichi saw some of her own features on the statues face.

She walked up to it slowly.

"Father?" She whispered. The woman crouched down and touched the face.

It cracked.

Yoruichi pulled back as if burned.

The statue continued to crack…pieces chipping and falling away.

The right arm twitched and curled into the body. Large chunks of stone fell away.

Dark skin was revealed.

Yoruichi stood and backed away.

Kiyoshi and Nav-I watched on in curiosity.

The statues head moved…causing rock to break away from the face and neck.

The legs pulled in next.

The legs were powerful but slim.

The left arm reached out and up.

By now the statue was more person than rock.

It stood shakily and pulled away the remaining shell of stone from its face and head.

Messy purple hair was revealed.

"…Father?" Yoruichi called again.

The eyes finally opened…they were pale gold.

"Yoruichi?" The voice was soft but gruff.

The woman was in shock…she hadn't seen her father in years. She had forgotten her face and smell and voice…the only thing she had remembered was the smile.

It was just like hers.

And she remembered the shadows of the officers coming to take her father away.

"Its you isn't it?" Yoruichi's father smiled.

The woman was heavily scared…all over. Some of them went below the waistline of the shorts she was wearing.

But she was oddly enough…in very good shape.

Yoruichi nodded shakily.

"I figured as much…I wish I could see your face." She walked forward.

"Your…blind?" The goddess found it hard to speak.

"Hardly." The woman chuckled. "I can't see faces or bodies…but I can see your outline. So I can see where you are perfectly fine."

"I…what…" Yoruichi didn't know where to start with her questions.

"Kimi." The elder Shihoin said softly.

"What?"

"That's my name…I figure you should know it. Sad that I have to tell you isn't it."

Yoruichi nodded slowly.

"You've grown up on me." Kimi laughed.

The goddess smiled shyly.

Kiyoshi and Nav-I sat beside Ichigo and watched the small family reunion with interest.

That's when it struck Kiyoshi….family. His Mommy would be worried sick. And Mama…ohhh…she was gunna be _maaad_.

He jumped up.

Both Shihoins looked to him.

"Nav-I and me have to go. We'll be there to help when the bad time comes. Bye!"

Nav-I shifted into a large bird, Kiyoshi jumped onto her back and they left the cave.

"Kid reminds me of someone." Kimi said absently.

"Who?"

"What was her name? …She had long black hair and blue eyes. From what I can remember anyway."

"Unohana?"

Kimi snapped her fingers. "That's it! She was always a nice lady. Wait…that's her kid isn't it?"

"And Soi Fong's."

"The Fong's kid too! I was always good friends with Ai. How are they anyway?"

"I uh…I don't know."

"Oh yeah….you left." Kimi stared hard at her only child.

"How did you know that?"

"When you locked up most of you life and you can't see faces. You learn how to do other things. And when you can't hear anything directly, you focus on what you can hear rather than what you can't."

Yoruichi nodded. "Then you know Soi." It wasn't a question.

"I do. And I heard her voice. I listened to it more than any other. How could you do something like that to her?"

"I didn't mean to!" Yoruichi's eyes began to tear up.

Kimi stood waiting for an explanation.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiyoshi jumped off Nav-I's back into the small garden outside Mommy's room.

Soi and Retsu walked out as Nav-I shifted back to ball form.

"Uh…hi?" Kiyoshi said nervously.

Soi's expression turned from relived to furious in less than two seconds.

"You are beyond in trouble!" She snapped.

Kiyoshi flinched.

Retsu walked forward and pulled him into a tight hug. "Where were you?"

"I was…exploring." His pause didn't go unnoticed by either parent.

Soi snatched him away from Unohana.

Retsu watched as her lover dragged their boy inside.

"Mama I'm sorry! I won't do it again…I promise!"

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"Mommy!" Kiyoshi screamed looking to his mother desperately.

Retsu offered an apologetic smile. Soi was firm in the Fong belief of punishment for bad children.

This was the third time the boy had run off. Soi had warned him after the second time.

And this was his punishment for not listening.

Soi slammed the double doors shut.

Unohana stood and listened with sadness. Nav-I by her side.

They winced when screams came from the room.

"Mama no!"

"Get over here." Soi called as calmly as she could.

"I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again!"

"You said that the last two times."

"Please!"

"Come here Kiyoshi." Soi was obviously getting aggravated.

"No I'm sorry!"

"Get over here!" She was getting pissed.

"NO!"

"Come here!"

"Your gunna hit me!" Kiyoshi whimpered.

"If you don't get over here I'm gunna!"

There was silence for a few moments as Kiyoshi walked up to his Mama.

Retsu flinched as Kiyoshi screamed.

Soi had lied.

"Mama don't…please!"

"To late. I warned you last time and you didn't listen."

There was another silence filled only with small whimpers from Kiyoshi…

Unohana and Nav-I both flinched hard at the smacks and screams from inside.

The door slid open a minute later.

Kiyoshi red faced and holding his bottom. He was crying so hard he almost couldn't breath.

"Your not going to run away again are you?" Soi asked with a raised brow.

Kiyoshi shook his heard furiously. "No Mama."

"Good boy." She pushed him gently on the shoulder.

Kiyoshi ran to Retsu and allowed himself to be enveloped in her warm embrace.

"Don't baby him so much." Soi looked away.

"Well…he's still my little baby. So I'll baby him all I want." Retsu kissed the top of Kiyoshi's head.

"Come on…we'll take you for a nap and it won't hurt anymore."

"Really?"

"Really, really. But I won't help you if you run off again okay."

"Okay Mommy."

Soi rolled her eyes as Unohana walked Kiyoshi inside for a little nap.

She followed slowly looking over her shoulder in the direction he had come from.

Something about it felt familiar somehow. Almost like…

'_No. I'm just imagining things_.' She walked inside and closed the door.

The captain had missed the golden eyes watching her from a far corner.


	23. Twinkle Twinkle, we meet again

Kiyoshi was laying in his bed. He had just gotten home three hours ago.

He couldn't sleep.

"Nav-I?"

The creature tinged to show she was there.

"Sing me a song?"

"Hai" it whispered. Nav-I knew the perfect song. Kiyoshi liked this one.

__

Twinkle Twinkle little star...

How I wonder what you are...

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky...

When the blazing sun is gone...

When the nothing shines upon...

Then you show your little light

Twinkle Twinkle all the night...

Then the traveler in the dark

Thanks you for your little spark...

He could not see which way to go

If you did not twinkle so...

When the blazing sun is gone

When the nothing shines upon...

Though I know not what you are

Twinkle Twinkle little star

(it's the song from dead space…I liked it so I used it. Obviously not my song)

Kiyoshi was asleep by now. He understood the song, but not why Nav-I knew it.

Nav-I floated to his side and snuggled into the pillow beside his.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi sat up in bed. Unohana groaned and resifted herself in the sheets.

"That little fairy sings some freaky songs." A voice called from the shadows.

'_I know that voice_!' Soi looked into the darkness of the corner where the voice was coming from.

"Yoruichi." It was not a question.

Two golden orbs appeared in the shadows.

Soi was a bit frightened by the way it looked, but did not show it.

"Little bee." The owner of the voice took a step forward into the moonlight.

"You have no right to call me that. What do you want?"

Yoruichi looked very sad and upset. Kimi had ordered her to come here and fix things.

_'Better sooner than later kiddo.' _She had said.

Now here she was.

"I came to talk to you…I was going to ask your little boy in the next room what to say, but that fairy was singing some freaky Twinkle song to him."

Soi nodded slowly. She knew Yoruichi posed no threat.

"So can we talk…please?" Yoruichi looked a bit desperate now.

Soi nodded again and slipped out of bed.

Yoruichi gulped at Soi's night clothes.

It was a simple little black tank with tight, form fitting yellow and black boxers.

"Outside." Soi pointed to the closed doors.

Yoruichi nodded and let herself out.

Soi followed, preparing for one hell of an explanation.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

If you wanna hear that version of the song just go to youtube.

It's twinkle twinkle little star(dead space version)


	24. Ready, Set

Yoruichi looked over as Soi sat beside her.

"What the hell do you want?" The younger asked venomously.

"I just wanted to talk." Yoruichi became interested in her shoes.

"There's nothing to talk about." Soi stood.

Yoruichi's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

Soi glared. "Let go." She whispered harshly.

"What do you think about?" Yoruichi blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"When your alone…what do you think about?" Yoruichi asked evenly.

"Why?" The captain's eyes narrowed.

"Please just tell me?"

"I think about…Retsu and Kiyoshi Unohana. And nothing else." Soi answered, looking back into the room.

Yoruichi frowned.

"But sometimes…" Soi started again.

Yoruichi eyed her hopefully.

"I think about thanking you." She finished while looking back at her old master.

"Thanking me? What for?"

"For leaving me behind."

Yoruichi felt her heart crack. "What do you mean?"

"If you had taken me with you I may never have gotten a chance to have my family."

The ex-captain released Soi's wrist. "Oh."

"I love my family Yoruichi, with all me heart."

"I know." The goddess' heart shattered into pieces…she felt empty.

Soi noticed her old teacher turn pale. "Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

Yoruichi clutched at her chest. "No…I'm not."

The older stood shakily and swayed a bit as she started to walk.

Soi moved forward and touched Yoruichi's shoulder. "Yoruichi?"

The woman looked back to her.

Soi was surprised…they held no shine, they held no happiness, they held no life.

"What is it?"

"A…are you going to be ok?" Unohana had taught her to show kindness…even to the enemy.

"I don't know…I really don't."

Soi looked down…she knew what Yoruichi felt.

"Come with me?" The violet haired woman asked quietly.

"No."

"Please…what do you have to loose?"

"Everything Yoruichi, you know that."

The older turned away and hid her tears…this wasn't fair!

"Yoruichi…I…I just don't want to wonder what could have been if leave. Kiyoshi will be crushed and Retsu…I just love them to much to leave. Please understand."

"I do. It was stupid of me to suggest something like that." Yoruichi moved away and jumped up onto the garden wall.

"I never saw you tonight." Soi spoke up.

"…Thank you."

"Hmm…think of it as favor for an old friend."

Yoruichi gave a sad mile and disappeared.

Soi stood there looking at the empty garden for a long time.

"Soi? What are you doing?"

The captain looked to her right to see her lover. "Just thinking. Come on…let's get back to bed."

The older woman nodded and the two went back into their room and dropped softly onto the bed and fell asleep after a few minutes.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Day of execution:

Soi sat at her desk staring at her son that had come to play at her office today. He wasn't telling them something…and Soi knew the boy figured out _they _knew.

"Kiyoshi."

The boy walked up to his Mama. "Yes?"

"Did you talk to a woman with purple hair when you were gone?"

"Um…"

"Kiyoshi?" Soi asked sternly.

"…I did."

"Did you help her?"

"…I did."

"Did you say you would help her today?"

"…"

"Answer me Kiyoshi."

"…I did."

"Why?"

"Because Rukia is my friend…I want to help her."

"You can't go against the law Kiyoshi."

"I won't."

"There are many people who would want to do what your doing Kiyoshi but…"

"Would you?" For the very first time…the boy interrupted an adult.

"Excuse me?"

"You said many people would want to do what I want to do for a friend…would you?"

"…No."

"Not even if it was Mama?"

"I…" She didn't have an answer.

Kiyoshi's blue/grey eyes priced her own steel grey. He wanted her to respond.

But what could se say?

Hotaru walked in before she could. "It's time to go."

"Come on Kiyoshi…your coming with." Soi stood up and tugged the boy along after her.

"Hmm….Nav-I."

The creature tinged and floated along behind them.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the Sokyoku Hill:

( I don't know if that's how you spell it…doing the best I can here.)

Rukia looked over at the captains as she was marched toward her death.

Her eyes widened. 'Kiyoshi!' He was a _child_…he wasn't meant to be here!

The boy met her gaze and gave a helpless smile and shrugged.

Rukia noticed that Nav-I, who was at his right shoulder, was a much paler purplish/black color than she had been when she had seen her last.

Retsu was not present…Soi was looking right at her.

The younger had never looked the captain directly in the eyes.

She saw the warmth she had seen in Kiyoshi's eyes…that he had gotten from Retsu's eyes.

Rukia also saw determination in the steely grey orbs.

The younger woman was confused but turned her eyes forward to meet her fate.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hideout: (I don't know what its called)

"So your gunna help us?" Yoruichi turned back to her father.

Kimi nodded. "Of course I am." She gave a soft little smile…not visible to people from far away.

Yoruichi got the impression that her father knew something she didn't…but she put it aside.

"You ready Ichigo?"

The dandelion nodded. "Yeah…let's go."

"We aren't in this for personal revenge kiddo. We save Rukia, protect the others, and get out. Don't bother with your little vendetta."

Ichigo glanced at her and nodded. He couldn't get distracted…people could get seriously hurt if he did.

"Alright…stick to the plan. Let's go!" Yoruichi said firmly.

The trio flash stepped to the execution site.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Sorry it took so long to get this updated...i've been so drained lately.

I hope you enjoy it...cause it may be some time before another update.

Please stick with this story. I don't have much else going for me.


	25. GO!

Sorry its taken so long to update. I've been so busy! Gomen!

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Kiyoshi watched sadly as Rukia was raised high above their heads.

No others but himself and Nav-I were watching. He turned his eyes to Soi.

"Mama?" Soi hummed to show she was listening.

"Where's Mommy?"

"I don't know." Soi glanced to Retsu's open stop. "Isane?"

"Yes ma'am?" Isane kept her eyes forward.

"Where is Unohana?"

"I don't know miss."

Soi hummed and kept her eyes straight ahead. Where _was _that woman!?

Kiyoshi looked around and decided it was best to set his plan in action. He wouldn't help Rukia escape.

He would leave that to Yoruichi and the others.

__

'Time to slip away.'

He took his chance and slipped away from the captains and lieutenants.

Turning he took off at a sprint and jumped off the cliff edge.

Kiyoshi had no fear of falling. Nav-I tinged at his shoulder to show she was there.

As he got closer he knew where he had to go. He remember the captain Aizen…he had come into his Mama's division.

Kiyoshi remembered he came in…dead. But something didn't feel right about it. He was going to find out why.

"Nav-I!"

"Hai" the creature sped down below him and expanded into a type of very large flat bed.

Kiyoshi landed lightly and bounced a bit. He giggled before becoming serious. Well…as serious as a five year old could be.

"Let's go Nav-I!"

"Hai" She shifted into a large purple-blue wolf.

They sped off!

Nobody saw them pass by and take a steep dive downward.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unohana finally appeared. She looked around. "Soi?"

The other captain looked over to her with questioning eyes.

"Where's Kiyoshi?"

"He left." She had known he slipped away. He wasn't as keen as he thought he was.

"Where did he go?" Retsu was starting to go into her motherly worry zone.

"He has Nav-I with him. He'll be fine." Soi turned her eyes forward again.

The Sokyoku (I think that's how it's spelled) was released. The officers showed no shock.

"That smarts a bit." Hotaru put in a thought as she blinked at the brightness. "Could use a tan though."

Soi smirked, but quickly swiped it away.

The spear began to change shape. "…A bird. Seems kinda classical." Hotaru piped up again.

"Poor Rukia." Isane whispered.

Yamamoto began a speech about the Sokyoku and delivering punishment.

Four did not hear him. They paid no mind to the old mans words. They held no importance.

The phoenix (I know that's what it is, so shut up!) reared back and lurched forward to kill Rukia.

Rukia closed her eyes as the heat became more intense. A shadow flashed by.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All the captains and lieutenants present gawked as the Sokyoku was stopped in its tracks.

After no impact came immediately…Rukia slowly opened her eyes.

She gasped. She had been to the top of the tower…she had seen this person…as a statue.

Kimi smirked at Rukia's shocked face. "Calm down…we're here to help."

Rukia tried to speak…"I…go back! I don't need your help!"

Kimi continued to smirk. "No need for snippetry. We're going to help you."

"No! Go away…they'll kill you!!"

"They can do nothing to me…no shut up and let me get rid of this thing." Kimi's words were strong and did not waver.

Rukia noticed Kimi's eyes for the first time. A pale gold…but confident. "You…your blind?"

"Why does everyone think that?" Kimi rolled her eyes.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The officers below stared on in amazement.

Soi…had expected Yoruichi or a human…not Lady Kimi. "There's no way."

The captain had believed the woman to be dead…she had never been let out of the tower when Soi was little.

Everyone just seemed to forget. But Soi had always remembered her…she was to much like Yoruichi to forget.

Unohana glanced to Soi. Did she know her?

Isane and Hotaru simply stood in shocked silence. Who could be that powerful?

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kimi jerked forward as the bird reared back, ready for another attack.

The Shihoin whipped around.

"Get out of here!" Rukia shouted.

Kimi kept a straight face. "Uh uh uh…I wouldn't do that if I was you." ( I _love _Hellboy!)

"You've got to stop!! You'll be torn to pieces!! …Stop!!" Why were they going through all this trouble?

The phoenix lurched forward once again…Kimi prepared to meet it head on.

Kimi fell back however…as a large rope shot up and wrapped itself around the birds neck.

Looking down she saw Ukitake with his two 'sub' lieutenants. "What are you doing!?"

The ill captain paid her no mind. Captain Kyoraku landed beside him with Nanao.

Ukitake pulled a shield like object from behind him. Kimi's eyes widened. How did that bastard get his hands on that!?

The elder Shihoin growled. "Damn! I can do this on my own! Back off and butt out!!" She shouted down. They were ruining the plan!

Her eyes turned to the other captains Soi Fong and Hotaru were moving away from the others. Unohana and Isane had disappeared completely.

Damn! She lashed out her left hand. A whip of light shot out and cut the ropes.

If they destroyed it…the people below could be seriously hurt.

Kyoraku hissed and looked to Ukitake. They had not expected that.

The phoenix let out a cry and flew over the Sokyoku rack.

Kimi smirked and flipped onto the rack above Rukia.

"What are you doing?" Rukia was trying to be as calm as she could. Not very easy in this situation.

"Just shut up and watch if your so curious." Kimi crouched down and touched her hands to the wood. (I don't know if that's what it is. But that's what it looks like.)

(Using some Naruto jutsu here ^_^!)

Kimi's eyes shined bright as she brought her hands away from the wood and stood. "Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

She pulled the moisture from the air and shot it at the rack just below her feet.

A very _large _chunk of it was blasted away.

"One more." Kimi flipped away to get a better shot. She didn't want Rukia hurt. "Zankuukyokuha!" She poured her spiritual pressure into the slicing air attack.

The blast actually shook the grounds below as the rack snapped and shattered. She actually made it to powerful and hit the ground bellow.

Nobody noticed the extent of the damage however, yet anyway…a bright flash of light had accompanied the blast. Flash bombs can really do a number on the eyes.

Rukia felt herself being pulled up and hefted onto something solid.

She blinked as the bright light died down. Rukia gave an 'eep' as she saw Kimi had placed her over her left shoulder.

"You know it's a good thing people don't listen to you much. People are here to help you…accept it."

Rukia looked away from Kimi.

There was a long silence as the other officers scrambled about trying to figure out what to do.

"Time to go." A very familiar voice came from behind them.

Kimi turned fully to figure out who it was. Rukia gasped.

"Captain Soi Fong!!"

Kimi smirked and looked back to the ruckus below.

Soi Fong and Hotaru stood with smiles on their faces. Hotaru's a bit more playful.

"Well…come on…it's time to get out of here. Before they follow us up." Soi Fong turned with her lieutenant and the two shot off the broken rack.

Kimi followed closely behind.

The rest of the problems on the cliff were Yoruichi and Ichigo's.

They needed to find Retsu, Kiyoshi (Nav-I), and Isane. As well as figure out what was _really _going on.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

^_^! i don think it's as good as it could be. sorry i kinda rushed.

I tried to get as much action as i could without doing _to_ much.


	26. This unknown thing is called anger

Aother chapter.....quite late in my day...but at least it's here right? :)

Enjoy kiddies!

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Kiyoshi landed outside the central 46 building.

Another Nav-I, this one green, flew out to him.

The boy held out his hand and the green Nav-I landed softly in his open palm.

He had placed this one here several hours ago. "Show me."

"Hai" the green creature glowed a brighter shade of green.

Kiyoshi saw captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto Rangiku walk up to the doors…the miniature captain broke the door down. There were no alarms.

"Mm…Kiyoshi has enough…let's go." He closed his hand as the green Nav-I drifted up and over towards her other half.

"Hai" She returned to her ball-like form.

Kiyoshi glanced behind him then turned back to the broken doors and ran inside.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soi, Hotaru, Kimi, and Rukia landed in the woods that ran around the large cliff.

"Anybody hurt?" Soi turned to the others. They shook their heads.

Kimi lowered Rukia from her shoulder. "What now?"

"You didn't think ahead?" Rukia stared up at her in shock.

"Not really…Yoruichi gets that from me. Jump first…think later." Kimi looked to Soi Fong.

"Lady Kimi." Soi bowed her head.

"I'm no royal any more. You don't have to do that." Kimi smiled.

Soi lifted her head to look into pale golden eyes. "You can see me?"

"Not your face. It's been quite some time since I've seen anyone's face."

"It's been a long time since you've seen anyone…it must be because you were locked up for so long." Soi looked thoughtful.

Kimi hummed and turned to look back at the cliff. "We better move…I have a feeling I'll be seeing folks faces soon enough."

Soi nodded and looked to Hotaru. "Take Kuchiki far away from here and keep your spiritual pressure low. Stay out of sight."

The lieutenant nodded. "Yes ma'am!" She walked up to Rukia and smiled kindly at her.

Rukia eyed her nervously. The officers in squad two were well known for their brashness.

Hotaru then snapped her arms around Rukia's waist and hefted her over her shoulder just as Kimi had. "We're off captain."

Soi grinned and nodded. "Stay out of sight."

"Same goes to you two." Hotaru crouched and flashed off out of sight.

Soi looked to Kimi. "Let's go."

"To where exactly?"

"To find Unohana and Kiyoshi." Soi turned away from the dark skinned woman.

"Your family? How are they?"

"How did you know about them?" Soi did not look back.

"I met your little boy. Quite charming actually." Kimi smiled.

Soi chuckled. "That he is…come on, we have to get moving." She became serious immediately.

"Right." Kimi nodded, looking ahead.

They disappeared in a blur.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiyoshi entered the council chamber silently. It was pitch black. "Hmm…Nav-I."

"Hai" She glowed a bright bluish-white and illuminated the room.

Kiyoshi swallowed his scream. Everyone was dead. "What happened here?" He walked to a nearby body.

"The blood is black…" Nav-I flew to the center of the room.

Kiyoshi hummed at her comment. "It must have been a long time since they were killed."

Nav-I tinged softly. The boy was much brighter than he let on…though very few knew it.

"Let's keep going." Kiyoshi scraped some of the blood off a table and watched as it cracked at the intrusion.

"We need to find them." He had no idea who '_them_' were…but he knew they were close.

A shuffling sound came from the flights above.

Kiyoshi motioned for Nav-I to stop her illumination. The room fell to darkness once more.

He faintly heard a soft voice…apparently two people were here.

Kiyoshi crouched down to the floor. They were getting closer.

"I know Kiyoshi is here…it's just a matter of where."

Kiyoshi's head jerked up…_'Mommy!' _He slunk across the floor to the only door leading out of the room. It was time to go. He didn't want to get caught.

Nav-I tinged at his shoulder very softly to show she was there.

Kiyoshi nodded and scrambled out of the room before Retsu could see him.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unohana and Isane entered the council chamber shortly after the boy went off.

When their eyes became adjust to the darkness, Isane gasped and Unohana was shocked but did nothing.

"Who would do this?" The lieutenant asked stepping forward slowly.

Unohana hummed and walked past her to the other doorway. 'There's nothing we can do…we'll come back for them later."

"Uh…but ma'am!" Isane was stunned by her captains comment.

"They've been dead for a very long time Isane…we cannot help them. Let's go."

Isane glanced nervously around the room once more before dashing after the healer.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiyoshi walked into another chamber and took a step back in silent fear.

The room was covered with icy crystals and thin sheets of it covered the floor.

Hitsugaya laid half dead on the floor of a platform in a pool of his own blood. His eyes glassy and dull.

Aizen stood over him with a malicious 'sarcastic' grin slapped across his face.

Gin stood on the floor in front of Kiyoshi. The boy could not see his face.

"Looks like we have a guest Ichimaru." Aizen was now staring at Kiyoshi from the corner of his eye.

Gin turned to look at him…he had no smile on his face. Kiyoshi had never pegged the former captain as a bad person. He was always nice to him.

"Get rid of him Ichimaru." Aizen's grin grew to a smirk.

Gin glanced back at Aizen and then returned his fox expressioned face back to Kiyoshi. He advanced on him slowly.

Kiyoshi stood his ground. "What did you do to him?"

Aizen didn't answer…he just continued to smirk.

Kiyoshi got angry. He was never one to get angry easily…but this did it. "Stop smiling!!" He took a step forward.

The former captain of squad five turned to face him fully now but did not stop smiling.

Kiyoshi growled at that…"I don't care if you are older…or stronger than me!! I'll _knock_ that cynical sneer off your face!!" (**N.A.R.U.T.O**!!)

"Oh?"

Kiyoshi snarled…Gin was taken aback by the show of ferociousness.

"NAV-I!!"

"Hai" The creature shifted from her ball like shape to a blade large enough for Kiyoshi to use without getting hurt.

The boy shot past Gin in a blur of black.

Aizen's smirk grew wider still but jerked and became serious when three identical Kiyoshi's surrounded him.

Kiyoshi's face…for the very first time…was distorted with _nothing_ but hate and anger.

"Your just a child…get out of my face." Aizen lowered his head and his arm slithered out and clasped the real Kiyoshi's neck.

The two clones beside him disappeared.

The boy growled and dug the nails of his free hand into the traitors pale skin. His occupied hand thrust the blade up…then swung down on Aizen's shoulder.

The traitor was not expecting that in the least.

He winced in pain and threw the boy across the room…just as Unohana and Isane ran in.

Kiyoshi hit the wall and gasped in pain…he then slumped to the floor.

The blade tinged softly. "I'm fine…because I'm not finished!"

"If you were smart…you would stay where you are." Aizen regarded him coldly…all traces of smiles, grins, and smirks gone from his face.

Kiyoshi stood shakily…he stopped when an unbelievable pain struck him in the chest. He kneeled down and clutched his chest.

Unohana was at his side in a moment. "What do you think your doing?"

"…Helping…everyone." He said simply. He couldn't look up to meet his mother's eyes.

"That's why adults are here. Your just a child Kiyoshi! Stop this!"

There was silence for a long moment.

Kiyoshi backed away from his mother and stood slowly. His chest still hurt. "I'm not finished."

"Kiyoshi!" Retsu made to pull him back down but he ran past her before she could.

Gin took action then. He removed Shinso from its sheath and parried the attack. "Kiyoshi…stand down." He whispered harshly to the angered child.

Kiyoshi snarled in response…and his chest jumped in pain. Gin knocked him back a few steps.

Soi and Kimi arrived just as he steadied himself.

"Hurry up Gin…it's almost time." Aizen was getting impatient.

Kiyoshi went to attack again but stopped suddenly. Gin regarded him with confusion.

The boy stumbled a bit and shook his head. He tried to focus.

Everything went black.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Ohhh a cliff hanger!? I so mean!

Trust me when i say...i've got big plans for the next chapter :)

Review please!


	27. Kill the killers

'_Where am I?_' Kiyoshi looked around in the darkness.

"Heh-heh…your in your own head of course!" A dry and scratchy voice called back.

'_Who are you?_'

"Why…I'm you!" The voice crackled with laughter.

'_You don't sound like me at all!_'

"Heh-heh-heh…"

'_Am I dead?_'

"Not at all…your just frozen in time for a few moments."

'_Why…what was I doing?_'

"You are about to make a serious decision in your life…maybe the most important."

'_…What do you mean?_'

"If you don't do something…Gin will kill you…and most likely your family."

'_But…Mama…Mommy? Nav-I and the others too?'_

"All of them…then he would kill many others on Aizen's command."

'…'

"So what are you going to do?"

'_I won't let anyone get hurt…what do I do?_'

Kiyoshi could feel the menacing grin directed at him. "Kill the killers."

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiyoshi opened his eyes. Gin was on the ready to attack.

The boy dropped to his knees and clutched his head. '_Kill the killers!_'

That dry scratchy voice was right in the back of his head.

Retsu, Soi and the others took a step back.

Kiyoshi was emitting wave after wave of spiritual pressure. At a very high level.

"Kiyoshi…" Retsu tried to go to him. Soi grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Ahhhh!!!" It hurt so much!

Nav-I tinged by his shoulder. In all his pain, he was grateful for her courage.

'_Kill the killers!_'

Kiyoshi felt himself changing.

Soi clutched Retsu tightly to her. '_This isn't happening!_'

With the angle the boy was at…the mask forming on his face was very clear.

Many of his bones were coming through the skin.

His collar bones…his spine…his hips…and his fingers.

Kiyoshi's hands fell from clutching his head.

"Kiyoshi…" Retsu called hopelessly.

The boy turned to look at them.

The mask on his face looked like a human skull with small horns. There was no lower jaw.

His eyes had turned red with white where the gray had been. And black replaced the whites of his eyes.

"What's this?" Aizen looked at him curiously. _This _was getting interesting.

Kiyoshi stood. "_Kill the killers_." His normally soft caring voice had changed to a harsh scratchy one.

"Gin…we're leaving." Aizen turned his back to the scene.

Ichimaru glanced at Aizen then back to Kiyoshi. "Right."

Kiyoshi whipped around to them and growled. "Kill the killers!"

There was a blinding flash of light.

Soi pulled Unohana to her and covered her protectively. Kimi, and Isane covered their eyes.

After several minutes the light died down.

Soi looked up to find Kiyoshi passed out on the floor…and back to normal.

Retsu pulled away from Soi's grip. "Kiyoshi!" She ran to him.

Kimi and Isane lowered their hands from their eyes. "Wow." Isane whispered.

Kimi walked past Retsu, who was checking the boy's vitals, and up to the platform where Aizen had been.

The traitor had obviously transported himself and Gin out of danger.

Isane jumped up onto the platform beside her and checked his pulse. "His heartbeat is weak…but he should live." Kimi came over and scooped him up.

He looked like nothing more than a beaten child now. Not a strong captain…not even a captain at all. Just a sick, weak child.

Kimi noticed another body inside the 'building' like structure. She pushed the doors open. "Who's this?" She looked back to Isane.

The lieutenant ran up to her side. "Hinamori-san!" She moved to the girls side in a flash.

Everything was calmer after a few minutes and the group was ready to head back to the cliff to help the others.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Damn…this hurts!" Ichigo clutched his shoulder. Byakuya had gotten a good shot at him.

"Here." Yoruichi whipped the fresh blood away and wrapped the injury.

"Thanks. We could have gotten some help though!" The dandelion shouted to no one.

"From who…us?"

Looking behind them they saw Kimi and Isane land carefully on the ground.

They looked up to see Minazuki, with Soi and Retsu.

Soi jumped down. "Wasn't to difficult was it?"

Yoruichi smirked. "Of course not. Nothing is to difficult for a Shihoin." Very boastful!

Soi nodded. "I'm sure nothing is…like leaving." It needed to be brought up again. Yoruichi needed to know they weren't ok.

The goddesses smirk faltered. She was hurt by the comment.

"So what now?" Soi turned to Kimi.

"No time to celebrate that's for sure." The elder Shihoin answered.

"Oh of course not…you'll all die right here."

The group turned quickly to see Aizen and Gin.

Hotaru was standing a few feet away looking very confused. "Captain?"

"Put Rukia down girl…and back away." The lead traitor took a step toward the lieutenant of second squad.

"…Fuck off." Hotaru squared herself.

"Such awful language. I'll only say it once more. Put her down…and back away." He took another step.

"No chance."

Aizen smirked and disappeared.

Hotaru did the same. But was a moment to slow.

Deep crimson stained the rock where she had just been. "Damn!"

"Well…you dodged that very well." That disgusting smirk was back.

"Lieutenant!" Rukia just wanted to disappear. This wouldn't be happening if not for her.

"Shut up."

"Hey!" Ichigo stood confidently. "Leave her alone!" He attacked without thinking.

He was slashed at the same way Hotaru had been. He shot out of the way at the last minute.

His arm was cut, but not to deep.

Kimi appeared behind Aizen and knocked his blade out of his hand. He was wrapped in a headlock seconds later.

"Ahh…Kimi, now that's a face I never thought I'd see again." His chuckled.

"You bastard! You locked me up…you told her I was dead!!" Kimi whispered harshly in his ear.

"Not my fault you married an easily influenced woman."

Kimi twisted his head to a very painful position, and kicked his knees in.

Aizen dropped to the ground. He growled…he kneeled before no one!

"You've wasted enough of our time. We must leave now. But we'll be back for it later!"

Kimi looked confused for a moment…the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

She jumped away from the traitor as a bright yellow light surrounded him.

Tosen appeared behind the group and was engulfed by the same light.

Soi glared at Aizen. She was ready to attack, a dark hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see Kimi.

"Don't bother trying. You just get killed. We can't touch them."

Aizen stood. "You've stopped us for now…we'll be back for it some other time."

A large rip appeared in the sky.

"What the hell?" Hotaru stared in shock at the many beasts that had appeared. "Menos Grande?"

"Farewell soul reapers. For now anyway." The traitor removed his glasses and pushed his hair back. (He looks kinda like the Fonz to me!)

The entire group of captains and lieutenants were gathered by the time they vanished.

****

BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Sorry folks....this will be my last chapter for a long time.

The comp i'm using is being moved many miles away...sorry!

Oh...and for my Soi's Star sequel...i'm thinking i should call it...._When night is falling_. what do ya think?


	28. The end!

Kiyoshi groaned as he woke up. He didn't have to look around to know he was alone and in his room.

'_What happened to me?_'

A dry scratchy voice cackled in the back of his mind. He tried to ignore it.

Sitting up he saw his door to the small back porch was open. Mama and Mommy were sitting out there talking.

Kiyoshi didn't want to pry…so he laid back down and closed his eyes to rest some more.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It's almost time for my visit to my parents place. Kiyoshi hasn't seen them in a while." Soi was laying down beside Retsu, staring up at the sky.

"Mm I'm sure he'll be looking forward to it when we tell him. He gets along well with his uncles." Retsu looked down at her lover.

The younger captain smirked then gave a deep sigh. "It's been a long few days. We need a good break."

Unohana hummed her consent. "I hear Yoruichi and Kimi are sticking around. They're going to teach at the academy?"

"Yeah. We've been talking a lot lately, me and Yoruichi I mean. We're trying to patch things up."

"Well that's good!" Retsu laid down beside the younger captain.

"I suppose. Though it's going to take a long time for me to forgive her completely."

"That's ok. What matters is that your trying." The healer kissed Soi's cheek. The younger smiled.

"Do you think…if I had never called you in that day for the shot…do you think we'd never have gotten together?" Retsu asked suddenly.

"Mmm…maybe…maybe not. But we are now. So I don't see why that matters."

The healer tucked herself against her lover.

"Plus…I've learned how to lighten up because of you. I know how to tell people how I feel and everything."

Unohana laughed. "Very true."

"But…" Soi turned her head to look at Retsu. Steel grey met sea blue. "Only _I _know what _your _like alone."

Their lips sealed in a kiss.

_**END**_

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Well....that's it! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as i have!

Our time together has been short but sweet....farewell!


	29. Extra for info finally

Extra chapter! Only for a little info.

I know many are wondering exactly 'what is Nav-I'?

She's something of a fairy that acts as Kiyoshi's Zanpakuto and can obviously do just about anything.

I got the idea from The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time -_-' if you've ever played it you know what i mean. She just doesn't have the little wings.

And i am getting ideas for a sequel (however it's spelled) for those who want one! ^^ it involves an older Kiyoshi! Maybe 10 years old or something. still gotta work on Royal Life though.

I hope that cleared you up on at least a few things. XD

E-M01L


End file.
